On n'est jamais seul!
by Migachawa
Summary: Déjà cinq ans que la grande bataille a eu lieu...et beaucoup de changements en ont résulté!Alors que nos héros vivent tranquillement,une étrange lettre d'un pays lointain vient changer le cours de leur vie.Mais qu'elle est cette académie?Et qui sont ces g
1. Prologue

_Bonjour!Je suis une auteure francophone,amateure de fanfictions!Je dois dire que est l'un des meilleurs reccueils de fanfic comme je les aime!Enfin,aujourd'hui je me lance et vous présente une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps!_

_Inutile de vous préciser que tout appartient à J.K. Rowling outre mes personnages,l'académie et l'histoire qui sont de mon crû._

_En espérant que vous aimerez..._

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Londres n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis quelques années.Le temps était toujours aussi maussade,les maisons aussi régulières et les passants aussi coincés.

Dans un petit appartement d'un troisième étage,un jeune homme fit son entrée silencieusement.L'appartement était plongé dans le noir.Il devait approcher les onze heures.

Dans la chambre du fond,une jeune femme remua dans le lit.Se retournant,elle aperçut par l'entrebaillement de la porte la lumière de la cuisine s'allumer.Les yeux encore à moitié-fermés,ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de pur bonheur.Ginny Weasley n'arrivait pas encore à y croire.Ginny Weasley Potter.Cherchant à tâton sa robe de chambre sur le sol,elle se releva et l'enfila avant de rejoindre son mari dans la pièce adjascente.

Harry Potter,tout comme Londres,n'avait pas beaucoup changé sinon que la cicatrice qui l'avait autrefois rendu si célèbre n'existait plus.Ses cheveux noir de jais étaient toujours aussi emmêlés.Ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi lumineux.Il s'affairait à prendre un petit encas.Une liasse de papier trônait sur un coin de la table.

-Laisse-moi deviner!Tu as du travail!lui dit Ginny,moqueuse.

Il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir sa femme,accoté au chambranle de la porte,les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Ça ne sert à rien de jouer avec toi!Tu gagnes toujours aux devinettes!répliqua-t-il en s'approcha d'elle.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et lui vola un baiser auquel elle répondit.

-Tu as reçu du courrier!lui murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment important?lui répondit-il sans se détacher de leur étreinte.

-Si c'est du style que celle que j'ai reçu,je te jure que cette lettre en vaut le coup!

Après un moment de silence où il sembla peser le pour et le contre,elle ajouta:

-Et puis,je serai toujours là!Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant de dire oui!

Elle souriait,retenant son rire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.Harry alla chercher les lettres déposées sur la table basse du salon.Il les regarda une à une.

-Laquelle est intéressante déjà?demanda-t-il,absorbé.Il n'y a que des factures...

Il s'arrêta soudainement,intrigué par l'enveloppe qu'il tenait.Elle était aussi jaunie que celles qu'il avait reçues de Poudlard il y avait quelques années déjà.Cependant,l'encre était noire et dans le coin supérieur gauche était affiché un petit dessin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?demanda-t-il à Ginny en lui montrant le gribouilli.

-Une feuille d'érable rouge avec une baguette de bois pointant vers le nord-ouest.Et juste au bout de la baguette se trouve trois

étoiles.Celle du milieu est manifestement plus grosse que les deux autres et elle est mauve.Quand aux deux petites,il y en a une rose et une bleue.

-Et tu as vu tout ça toi?

Il était ironique.

-D'accord,j'ai triché!Je suis revenue sur l'heure du dîner et...j'ai juste aggrandi un peu l'image...

Elle lui sourit,penaude.Il décacheta l'enveloppe et trouva un seul feuillet.Poussé par la curiosité,il s'installa sur une chaise pour lire la lettre.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Je me présente,Joséphine Paré.Je suis la directrice de l'Académie de Sorcellerie Canadienne,mais également une amie de longue date de Minerva McGonagle._

_La directrice de Poudlard,Minerva,nous a informé que vous aviez occupé le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.Selon elle,les élèves auraient beaucoup appris de votre enseignement.Et bien entendu,elle n'a pu passer sous silence que vous aviez abandonné ce même poste._

_Peut-être me trouverez-vous hardie,mais il se trouve que je suis désespérée...sans vouloir vous offenser.Je suis présentement à la recherche de nombreux professeurs pour l'année à venir,soit l'année 2002-2003.L'un des postes à combler est,comme vous l'avez deviné,celui de défense contre les forces du mal._

_Durant l'année,votre présence sera requise pour treize classes,soit treize niveaux.Ces cours sont considérés comme élémentaires.Vous devrez également assisté aux repas dans la salle à manger lors de la semaine.Vous vous devrez également de participer à quelques rondes dans les couloirs afin de faire respecter le règlement pour tous les élèves,aussi bien de jour que de nuit._

_Serons mis à votre dispositions un appartement composé d'un salon-cuisine,salle de bain privée et chambre à coucher.De taille modeste,je suis sûr que ceci vous plaira._

_Je vous lance l'offre.À vous de choisir!_

_Merci d'avance et mes plus sincères salutations!_

_Joséphise Paré_

_Directrice de l'ASC_

Harry,une fois la stupéfaction passé,regarda Ginny qui s'était assise face à lui.

-Tu as reçu la même lettre?lui demanda-t-il.

-Si il te propose un poste à cette académie,oui...

Il aquiesça.

-Quel poste te propose-t-il?lui demanda Ginny.

-Défense contre les forces du mal.Et toi?lui répondit-il en relisant à nouveau le feuillet.

-Sortilèges et enchantements.La qualité de mes sorts de chauve-furie se sont rendu,inexplicablement,jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

-Et tu comptes accepter?

-J'y ai pensé un instant oui...mais tout le monde est ici.Ma famille,mes amis...toi,ajouta-t-elle après un moment de

réflexion.C'est loin le Canada.Et puis,j'ai refusé le poste que McGonagle m'a offert pour l'année prochaine.Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais l'offre d'un parfait inconnu?

-Ça pourrait faire changement.On n'a vu que Poudlard...toujours le même décor et ça me rapelle trop de souvenirs.C'est peut-être l'occassion qu'il nous faut!

-La guerre te pèse encore?

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Je sais que je n'arriverai jamais à me sortir ça de la tête.Déjà cinq ans...j'arrive à peine à croire qu'on puisse vivre sans avoir peur de se faire prendre au détour d'une rue.Quand je ferme les yeux,quelques fois,je vois tous ses corps...sur le champs de bataille...sans vie...

-Moi aussi je les ai vu...mais il va falloir passer par dessus.On est encore là...et on a la vie devant nous.On peut faire ce qu'on veut maintenant.

-Je sais...

-Et si on acceptait?lui suggéra Ginny dans l'oreille.

-Ça pourrait être intéressant.Un seul détail serait à régler!lui dit-il malicieusement en se retournant vers elle.

Il la déposa sur ses genoux.

-Et quel est-ce détail,Mr Potter?

-Oh,presque rien!Juste un appartement pour deux personnes.Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas,je suis un homme marié maintenant!

-Et tu crois que tu arriveras à passer toute une année avec moi dans un même espace confiné?Il n'y aura aucun échapatoire pour toi.

-Oh,je crois que je m'y ferai...lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Ron?Tu es là?cria Hermione en poussant la porte de leur petit trois et demi.

Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures dans le couloir de l'entrée,jeta son manteau et son sac à main sur le fauteuil du salon avant de s'aventurer dans la cuisine.Elle qui affectionnait l'ordre lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard,elle avait quelque peu changé son point de vue en emménageant avec Ron Weasley.Il y avait un peu de vaisselle sur le comptoir de la cuisine,la poubelle était encore pleine,des revues de quidditch traînait sur la table basse du salon et le lit n'était même pas fait.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de sortir un bac à vaisselle de sous l'évier.Elle fit couler l'eau chaude dans laquelle elle versa une petite quantité de savon.Tout en plongeant les verres dans l'eau savonneuse,elle remarqua les restes sur la table.

«Ron n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de manger à sa faim.Il doit être grognon en ce moment!Je plains ceux qui se retrouveront en sa compagnie!pensa-t-elle,amusée.»

Elle débarrassa la table et fit la découverte d'une petite note posée juste à côté du verre à moitié plein de jus de citrouille.

«_Appelé en urgence au ministère.Je reviens demain matin._

_Je t'aime._

_Ron_

_PS:il y a du courrier.Il est sur ta coiffeuse._»

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.Elle jeta la note au poubelle et alla s'enquérir du courier.

Assise devant sa coiffeuse,elle prit connaissance des quelques factures et des quelques publicités éparses répartis dans le courier.La dernière enveloppe qu'elle trouva lui parut étrange.Elle s'empressa d'en faire la lecture.

Malgré sa surprise d'une telle lettre,elle s'endormit assez rapidement en pensant qu'il faudrait en parler à Ron le lendemain.

Cette mission lui avait encore pris beaucoup trop de son temps et de son énergie.Il était déja huit heures et demi du matin.Il se promit une bonne douche chaude avant une nuit...une journée de sommeil bien mérité.

Ron savait qu'Hermione devait déjà être levée.Pourtant,il fit attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit en entrant dans leur petit logement.Il laissa ses chaussures à côté de celle de sa copine et accrocha son manteau dans la penderie.Il en fit de même avec le manteau de la jeune femme.En allant chercher des vêtements propres,il eut la surprise de découvrir Hermione encore endormie.En vérifiant sa scédule sur le réfrigérateur,il constata qu'elle travaillait bien ce matin.Elle allait être en retard.Et pourtant,il n'eut pas envie de la réveiller.Il envoya donc un hibou express au ministère pour les avertir qu'Hermione prenait sa journée.

Il prit rapidement une douche avant de se glisser dans leur lit.Quelques instants plus tard,il glissait dans le sommeil du juste.Hermione se blottit instinctivement contre lui lorsqu'elle sentit inconsciemment le matelas s'affaissé sous son poids.

Quelques heures plus tard,Ron se réveilla brutalement en entendant les cris hystériques d'Hermione.Elle jurait,très mauvais signe.

-Bordel de merde!s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se rua dans la salle de bain après s'être emparée de quelques vêtements.En moins de deux,elle se retrouva sous la douche.Ron sourit et décida d'aller la rejoindre.La porte de la salle de bain n'était pas complètement fermé.Il entra et,s'appuyant sur le comptoir,lui demanda,narquois:

-Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça?

-Ce n'est pas le moment,Ron!Je suis en retard de plusieurs heures!

Elle semblait horrifiée.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Comment?lui dit-elle,surprise,en ouvrant la cabine de douche.

Elle ne sortit que la tête dont les cheveux étaient encore plein de shampoing.

-J'ai envoyé un hibou au ministère ce matin!Tu avais besoin de te reposer un peu!

-Quand es-tu arrivé?lui demanda-t-elle en se rinçant les cheveux.

-Huit heures ce matin!J'étais crevé!

Il se tut une minute ou deux avant d'ajouter:

-J'ai déjà pris ma douche en arrivant,mais,si tu...

-Oublie ça!le coupa-t-elle.Je finis de me rincer et je retourne dormir!le coupa-t-elle.

-Rejoins-moi dans notre lit alors!lui dit Ron avant de retourner se coucher.

Quelques instants plus tard à peine,il sentit le poids d'Hermione affaisser le matelas.Elle s'était assise tout près de lui.Elle portait un peignoir et tentait de sécher ses cheveux broussailleux à l'aide d'une serviette.

-J'ai regardé le courrier!commença-t-elle.

-Des factures comme d'habitude,je suppose!

-Tu serais surpris!Enfin,j'ai reçu une lettre étrange du Canada.On m'offre un poste de professeur dans une académie.

-Comme c'est étrange.Il en va de même pour moi,ma chère.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on te propose?lui demanda-t-elle,intriguée.

-Professeur de vol!Et toi?

-De métamorphose.Mais la question est de savoir si on y va?

-Pourquoi pas?Ce serait bien d'avoir un métier stable avec des heures de sommeil régulières,lui dit-Ron.

-Dire qu'à Poudlard,tout dépendant de ton estomac!se moqua Hermione.

-Que veux-tu?J'ai changé!

-Si tu le dis!lui lança-t-elle en se levant.

-Enfin,oui ou non?lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

Elle laissa la serviette sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse et vint le rejoindre.

-Pourquoi pas?

Sûr ce,il l'embrassa avant de s'endormir.Hermione retint son rire et le suivit jusque dans le monde des songes.

-Mr Malefoy,vous savez très bien que nous ne pouvons faire ceci!s'offusqua un vieux messieur.

Dans un petit bureau du ministère,Drago Malefoy faisait face à un vieil homme à la cape verte bouteille.Fudge n'avait jamais retrouvé son poste de ministre après la fin de la guerre.Il s'occupait maintenant de quelques affaires,surtout les perquisitions... rien de bien passionnant.

-Et pourquoi pas?Tout le monde sait que je n'ai jamais été adepte de Voldemort!s'écria-t-il,la colère commençant à le gagner.

Fudge frissona tout entier en entendant le nom de l'ancien Lord Noir.

-Pathétique!commenta Drago.

-Veuillez ne plus prononcer son nom en ma présence!

-Allons donc,Fudge!Je ne vous savais pas aussi peureux!se moqua Drago.

-Faites attention à vos paroles,Mr Malefoy!Ce n'est pas pour rien que vous avez perdu vos propriétés. D'ailleurs,je dois vous informer qu'ils seront mis aux enchères dans moins de deux semaines!

-Quoi!rugit Drago en abattant subitement son point sur le bureau.

-Calmez-vous!On dirait un adolescent prépubère!

-On ne nous a pas laissé cette chance,Fudge.Aucun de ceux qui ont vécu la guerre n'ont pu rester des adolescents.Tout ça nous a forcé à grandir beaucoup trop vite.

-Peu importe ce qui vous est arrivé.Personne ne peut attester votre allégeance au ministère.Vous ne l'avez jamais montré.Au contraire,votre dédain face à nous était assez...disons que vous ne vous en cachiez pas.

-Et alors?Savez-vous tout ce que j'ai du faire pour le ministère?Un espion en ces temps-là ne pouvait pas prêter allégence au ministère et à Voldemort en même temps.Les murs avaient des oreilles.Si je voulais survivre,je n'avais pas le choix.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas prononcer son nom!

Après un moment de silence,il ajouta:

-Malgré tout ce que vous venez de me dire,je ne peux rien faire pour vous,Mr Malefoy.Personne ne peut appuyer vos dires.

Drago se leva,encore plus enragé,et sortit du bureau de Fudge sans aucune forme de politesse.Il longea le corridor qui le mena directement à l'ascenceur.Il se retrouva dans la cage en fer.En chemin vers la sortie,il ne croisa que quelques personnes qu'il ignora superbement.Une fois à l'extérieur,il se contenta de marcher jusqu'à un petit logement qu'il occupait depuis deux,trois semaines déjà.Il entra et s'affala sur le canapé-lit sans plus de cérémonie.

Il attendit un petit moment,pestant contre les gens du ministère,avant de se relever.Il remarqua tout de suite l'enveloppe posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre.Il la décacheta rapidement et en fit la lecture.Perplexe,il se laissa à nouveau tombé sur le canapé-lit.

-Et puis,qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre?songea-t-il en relisant la lettre.

* * *

_Et voilà!Je n'attends plus que vos commentaires,bons ou mauvais!Allez,ça ne prends pas de temps et c'est très apprécié!_

_Merci d'avance à tous!et à la prochaine!_

_Bien à vous,Migachawa_


	2. Chapitre premier

_Bonjour à vous!_

_Désolé si j'ai été un peu longue,mais l'inspiration ne vient pas nécessairement comme on le veut._

_J'aimerais remercier mes deux premiers reviewers:_

_gidro:Je crois que,comme tout auteur,j'ai moi-même un peu peur que mon histoire tourne en rond.Alors,je fais attention.En espérant que tu lises la suite et que tu aimes._

_potterpau2000:Merci beaucoup pour ta review.Je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas._

_Je tiens à préciser que,dans ce chapitre,les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas mentionnés.J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ceux qui hantent mon esprit depuis un bon bout de temps déjà._

_Et maintenant,place à la lecture..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre un**

_Île-du-Prince-Edouard_

Hally jeta un regard à l'horloge.Elle le reporta ensuite sur la table où trônait un mot de sa mère.

«_J'ai eu une urgence au bureau._

_Je rentre dès que possible._»

Pas de signature.Aucune mot pour lui souhaiter une bonne année ou pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait un peu.

Hally sourit amèrement.Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de mot.Depuis douze ans qu'elle en recevait maintenant.Depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de l'académie.Sa mère avait pris ses distances à partir de ce moment-là.Tout ce qu'Hally avait pu faire n'avait plus compté.Si elle se démarquait à l'académie,elle ne recevait qu'un bref hochement de tête ou un petit "c'est bien" griffoné à la va vite.Hally se demandait encore pourquoi elle revenait ici chaque été si c'était pour découvrir cette maison trop grande,cette maison vide.Mais elle aimait sa mère.Elle était absente dix mois sur douze et elle profitait des vacances d'été pour la voir...même si c'était trop peu pour elle.

Elle chiffonna le mot avec peu d'entrain avant de le jeter dans la poubelle sans plus de conviction.

Son regard dévia à nouveau vers l'horloge pour la énième fois depuis son réveil,seulement quelques heures plus tôt.

Quinze minutes avant de partir.

Elle remit quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles en s'observant dans le miroir de l'entrée.Elle fit le tour du salon,retapant les coussins déjà parfaits avant de s'asseoir sur le bout d'un fauteuil.Elle ouvrit la télévision,regardant les divers programmes en onde.Son regard finit par revenir à l'horloge de la cuisine.

Dix minutes.

Elle éteingnit la télévision et déposa la télécommande sur la table basse.Elle remit en place quelques revues avant que ses pas ne la dirigent vers la cuisine.Elle ouvrit le robinet,laissant couler l'eau froide.Elle s'empara d'un verre dans l'armoire qu'elle remplit avant de le vider d'un trait.Instinctivement,ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'horloge.

Cinq minutes.

Elle ferma le robinet,déposa le verre dans l'évier et revint au salon.Elle attrapa son manteau pour vérifier qu'elle avait tout:argent,clés,cartes...Elle l'enfila et s'assit à nouveau au bout du fauteuil.Sa valise reposait à ses pieds.Elle l'ouvrit et jeta un oeil pour en vérifier le contenu.Elle la referma sans rien toucher.

Neuf heures sonna.

Elle s'empara de sa valise.Son regard observa un moment l'entrée de la maison dans le fol espoir que sa mère ait réussi à se libérer pour lui souhaiter une bonne année.Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits.Sa mère était partie pour une urgence et sa fille passait encore en seconde place.Elle referma la porte arrière sans oublier de la barrer.Sans prendre la peine de se retourner une nouvelle fois,elle suivit le petit chemin de terre qui la conduisait dans la forêt.Elle finirait par trouver la grotte où un portoloin l'emmènerait,en compagnie de quelques autres étudiants de l'académie,au port Renfrew.

_Nouvelle-Écosse_

La porte d'entrée claqua en un bruit sourd alors que les gouttes d'eau venaient s'écraser durement contre les vitres du salon.

-Audrey-Ann?demanda une voix masculine.

Il se releva du divan où il s'était assoupi quelques heures plus tôt en revenant du boulot.Il ne l'avait pas entendu lorsqu'elle était parti pour son jogging matinal.

-C'est moi!affirma la nouvelle venue en se débarrassant des ses chaussures imbibées d'eau.

-Rien ne te décourage,n'est-ce pas?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question puisqu'il savait déjà qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.La relation qu'il entretenait avec sa fille n'était pas des plus joyeuses.Depuis le départ de sa mère,Audrey-Ann s'était renfermée sur elle-même.

Et il avait vu juste.Perdu dans ses pensées,il entendit ses pas énergiques montant les escaliers.

Audrey-Ann entra dans sa chambre en coup de vent,enlevant son chandail mouillé sans pudeur.Elle savait qu'elle était seule à l'étage.Elle prit une serviette dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir avant de sécher vigoureusement ses cheveux.Elle regagna sa chambre où elle délaissa ses vieux pantalons pour une jupe courte,une camisole et des sandales.Elle jeta pêle-même ce qu'elle jugeait utile dans sa valise avant de la fermer.Elle entendit la boulloire émettre un cri strident,preuve que son père préparait du café.

Elle le rejoignit à l'étage sans se presser.Elle sourit lorsqu'il lui présenta la tasse de café qu'il lui destinait.Pourtant,elle la refusa.

-Je déteste!Ça me rappelle les périodes d'examens!lui confia Audrey-Ann d'un air détaché.

Elle opta pour une bouteille d'eau qu'elle termina rapidement en quelques gorgées.Il haussa les épaules avant de vider la tasse dans l'évier.Lui même ne le boirrait pas.Le sien reposait encore sur la table.Alors qu'Audrey-Ann remplissait sa bouteille,il pensa à la manière adéquate d'aborder un sujet délicat.L'ambiance n'était déjà pas joyeuse sans pour autant être oppressante.

-Ta mère a appelé!commença-t-il sans cérémonie.

Il ne servait à rien d'être subtile.Elle serait franche.Autant qu'il le soit lui-même.

Il la vit se raidir à cette simple annonce.

-Elle aimerait beaucoup te voir pour les vacances!continua-t-il.

-Et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle arrête d'appeler!Si tu pouvais lui faire le message!

Sa voix était pleine d'amertume,réservée.Elle essayait de contenir ses remarques acides.Elle ne souhaitait pas s'engager sur cette corde raide avec son père aujourd'hui.Pas le jour de son départ.

-Écoute,Audrey-Ann,je sais que tu lui en veux beaucoup...mais c'est tout de même ta mère.Elle fera toujours partie de ta vie comme toi de la sienne.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu as pu lui pardonner de nous avoir abandonné.

Elle replaça calmement la bouteille dans le frigo et sortit l'attendre dans la voiture.La discussion ne semblait pas l'avoir affectée.Elle était lasse de toujours ressasser sur le même sujet.

Il resta un instant pensif devant sa réaction.Il termina son café pour se redonner un peu d'énergie.Après un moment,il la rejoingnit.

Le voyage se passa dans un silence pesant.Il la laissa sur le bord de la route,près d'un ruisseau où elle prendrait un portoloin avec quelques connaissances de l'académie.

_Québec_

-Joey!Joey!lui murmurait une voix avec insistance.

Une personne tentait de la réveiller en la secouant pes les épaules.Pourtant,tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir derrière ses paupières clauses,c'était toutes ses personnes,à même le sol,agonisantes...attendant que quelqu'un mette fin à leur supplice.

-Joey!Joey!C'est un mauvais rêve!Réveille-toi Joey!

La voix se faisait plus dure,plus inquiète...La personne la secouait plus durement.Elle restait au milieu de ce champs de bataille.Elle revivait cette douleur insoutenable.

-Joey!cria la voix,déterminée à la sortir de ce cauchemar.

Joey ouvrit brusquement les yeux,cherchant son air.Elle se sentait perdue.

Face à elle se tenait Jamie,sa soeur jumelle.Elle semblait inquiète.

-C'était si terrible?lui demanda Jamie d'une toute petite voix.

Joey secoua sa tête,espérant se remettre les idées en place.Elle prit un court moment de réflexion.

-Pas la baitaille...mais tous les ravages.Le pire,c'était après!murmura-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Et elle se leva sans plus de cérémonie.Elle attrapa quelques vêtements à la hâte et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain,laissant Jamie pantelante sur son lit.

Déjà cinq ans que la guerre s'était terminée.Les journaux de partout à travers le monde avait clamé la nouvelle.«Le survivant a survécu!»,«La fin d'une ère sombre...» et tellements d'autres titres évocateurs dans le but de leur redonner espoir.

Joey avait participé à la bataille finale.Elles venaient d'avoir dix-sept ans et le ministère recrutait des volontaires pour prêter mains fortes en Angleterre.Joey n'avait pas hésité un instant.Elle avait signé le formulaire et,trois jours plus tard,elle prenait un portoloin en direction de l'Angleterre.

Quand elle était revenu,c'était quelques mois plus tard.Le dénouement n'avait pas beaucoup pris de temps.Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé,mais elle avait changé.C'était un fait indéniable.Ses nuits étaient peuplés de cauchemars.Sa joie de vivre s'était envolé.Mais à force de patience,de temps et de bonne volonté,avec l'aide d'amis qui avaient vécu la même chose,Joey avait fini par retrouver une partie de ce qu'elle était à l'époque...avant la fin de cette guerre.

Jamie avait refusé d'y aller.Quand bien même elle en aurait manifesté le désir,personne ne l'aurait laissé partir.La grande bataille avait eu lieu le jour d'Halloween.Le sept novembre venait au monde sa petite Sarah.

Jamie sourit à l'évocation de la naissance de sa fille.Elle profita de quelques minutes d'accalmie pour aller la voir.La chambre était encore plongé dans le noir.Elle se lèverait d'ici une heure ou deux pour se préparer.Elle avait fait son entrée à la maternelle quelques jours plus tôt...pour la plus grande fierté de sa mère.Elle dormait profondément,sa respiration régulière.Jamie sourit à nouveau,carressa tendrement ses cheveux bruns avant de descendre à l'étage rejoindre sa propre mère,Louise.

Joey était déjà assise à la table ronde,mangeant avec délectation des crêpes.Toute trace de sa mauvaise nuit avait disparu.

Jamie déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère alors que celle-ci lui donnait une assiette pleine de crêpes.Elle s'assit à côté de sa jumelle.

-Quand est-ce que Georges revient?demanda Joey d'une voix détachée.

-Il revient ce soir!

-En tout cas,ça fait du bien,quelques jours de repos!Ses sarcasmes vont presque me manquer durant l'année!plaisanta Jamie.

-Presque,insista Joey.De toute manière,il aura l'occasion de se rattraper au vacances de Noël!

-Les filles!les gronda leur mère.

Elles se turent toutes deux,finissant leur repas dans un silence coupable.Ce n'était pas vraiment de leur faute si Georges les détestait.Elles avaient beau faire des efforts,elles n'arrivaient pas à trouver grâce à ses yeux.Elles avaient abandonné depuis belle lurette l'espoir d'un mot gentil de sa part.

Après un temps,elles déposèrent leurs assiettes dans l'évier et saluèrent leur mère.

-Je vous revois pour les vacances de Noël?demanda Louise.

-Sûr!affirma Jamie.Surtout,écris-nous souvent.Aide un peu Sarah.Je veux de ses nouvelles aussi souvent que possible!

Louise sourit en hochant positivement la tête.

Sûr ce,après une dernière étreinte,les deux filles se rendirent au salon pour enfiler leurs chaussures.Jamie en profita pour faire un dernier au revoir à sa fille alors que celle-ci dormait encore.Une fois prête à partir,leur mère leur fit une dernière étreinte.Elles passèrent le pas de la porte sans même se retourner.

De la fenêtre du salon,Louise les regarda partir.C'était la dernière fois qu'elle les regardait s'en aller.L'année prochaine,la maison serait vide sans elles.Joey avait manifesté le désir de s'établir en Colombie Britannique alors que Jamie voulait visiter l'Angleterre pendant l'été.Elle envisageait même de poster sa candidature en tant que professeure à l'académie.Une chose certaine,la petite Sarah prendrait le même chemin que Jamie.Par chance,il y aurait Georges.

Elle regarda l'horloge et alla réveiller la petite Sarah qui partirait bientôt pour l'école.La vie reprenait son cours...comme à chaque année.

Joey et Jamie longèrent la route un moment avant de rejoindre un chemin de terre battue qui les mena à une petite clairière.Et là,accompagnées de plusieurs autres jeunes de l'académie,elles prirent un portoloin en direction de l'académie.

_Colombie Britanique_

-Elizabeth Maureen Black!tonna Lauren.

Elizabeth se retourna brusquement de sa coiffeuse au son de la voix de sa mère,sa brosse toujours en main.Lauren se tenait déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte, visiblement en colère...mais elle ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué ce brusque accès de rage.

Elizabeth reposa sa brosse à cheveux sur sa coiffeuse,prenant une grande respiration.Elle aurait peut-être besoin de courage si elle devait affronter sa mère.Elle se leva pour faire face à Lauren,lui demandant silencieusement ce qui la mettait dans un tel état.

-Ta soeur vient de me dire que tu fréquentais quelqu'un à l'académie?attaqua Lauren,suspicieuse,sans préambule.

-Depuis quand écoutez-vous les récits abracadabrants de Megan,mère.Nous savons tous qu'elle a une forte imagination...et qu'elle cherche l'attention,expliqua Elizabeth d'une voix calme.

-Megan a peut-être une imagination débordante,mais avec tous les détails qu'elle m'a donné,e ne crois pas qu'elle ait inventé une telle histoire.

-Elle cherche à me nuire depuis qu'elle est en âge de parler!rappela Elizabeth à sa mère.

-Tu nies donc avoir une relation avec Thomas Scott?lui demanda sa mère,suspicieuse.

-Nous avons abordé ce sujet peu avant ma dixième année,mère,et je n'ai jamais été à l'encontre de vos souhaits.Je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

-Bien!Je te laisse à tes préparatifs alors.

Sa mère se retourna,prête à quitter la pièce plus calme qu'elle n'y était entré.Cependant,elle ne savait toujours pas s'il fallait croire sa cadette ou l'aînée.Toutes deux avaient tendance à garder secret certains aspects de leur vie au plus grand déplaisir de leur mère.Elle était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.Après un moment de réflexion,elle ajouta:

-Ta présence est requise au manoir pour les vacances de Noël.Richard sera également présent.Ton père et moi annonceront vos fiançailles à ce moment!

Lauren disparut dans le sombre couloir.Elizabeth resta sonnée par cette nouvelle.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce Richard.Grand,dans la force de l'âge,les cheveux bruns,il ne dégageait aucun charme.Il était rustre.Au cours des quelques dîners où il les avait honoré de sa présence,ses propos avait choqué Elizabeth.Un espèce de macho qui croyait que les femmes devaient rester à la maison afin d'élever les enfants.Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les femmes aspiraient à des carrières professionnelles alors qu'elles pouvaient être reines du foyer.Elizabeth avait retenu de peine et de misère ses paroles acides et son poing.À la fin de ses quelques soirées,ses jointures étaient blanches à force d'avoir serrés les poings pour contenir sa rage.

Elle revint à la réalité quand elle entendit des pas s'approchant de sa chambre.Son sourire se crispa alors que la tête de sa soeur apparaissait.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Medor?

-Si j'avais vu ton sale chat,soeurette,tu peux être sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est,il ne serait plus sur cette Terre!murmura entre ses dents Elizabeth.

-Tu as dit quelque chose?lui demanda Megan,n'ayant rien entendu.

-J'ai d'autres soucis que Medor ce matin.Il est toujours dans la cuisine à quémander du lait à Sissy!répliqua durement Elizabeth.

Megan leva les yeux au ciel,faisant fi de ce qu'elle avait pu dire à sa mère un peu plus tôt.Elle quitta Elizabeth à la recherche de son chat.

«La vengence est un plat qui se mange froid!»se répéta mentalement Elizabeth pour se calmer.«Et crois-moi,chère soeur,la mienne sera terrible!»,se jura-t-elle.

Elle reprit en main sa brosse.Elle se souvenait que sa mère faisait ce geste souvent quand elle était petite.Ça avait le don de l'apaiser.Mais,depuis,elle avait grandi...et sa mère n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une grande fille.

Elle rangea ses derniers accessoires dans sa valise avant de la porter jusqu'à l'entrée.Son père et sa mère s'entretenait avec Megan.Malheureusement pour Elizabeth,Medor ronronnait dans les bras de sa maîtresse.Elle toussota pour attirer l'attention.

Sa mère lui souhaita une bonne année scolaire en la prenant dans ses bras.Son attitude était loin d'être désintéressée.Juste à sa posture et à la manière de la serrer,Elizabeth savait qu'au moindre faux pas à l'académie,elle serait rappelée à la maison.Ses moindres gestes seraient surveillés par Megan qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à tout rapporter.Son père lui serra la main comme si elle était l'un de ses collègues de travail..Il ne la regarda même pas,son esprit absorbé par le travail à accomplir dans la journée à venir.

Elle sortit sur le perron et attendit la voiture qui ne tarda pas.Elle y entra,sa soeur la suivant de peu,Medor toujours dans les bras.Elles partirent en direction du port dans un silence qu'aucune d'elles ne tenta de briser.

_Colombie Britanique_

Marc-Olivier sommeillait encore,pris entre le monde des songes et la réalité.Il hésitait à se réveiller après un merveilleux rêve qu'il venait de faire.Finalement,c'est l'odeur du café provenant de la cuisine qui l'emporta.Sans perdre un instant,il descendit rejoindre la famille.

Stephen,son père,trônait au bout de la table,en bon chef de famille.Bruno,le cadet,essayait de manger,trop occupé à rire aux grimaces de son paternel..Jérémie et Annie,les jumeaux,complotaient à voix basse dans le dos de Jolène,leur mère.Celle-ci, façon moldue,s'occupait de faire cuire le déjeuner en parfaite maîtresse de maison.Sans parler que le café délicieux était aussi préparé avec soin par elle.Marjorie mangeait ses céréales en smonolant.Sa tête semblait sur le point de tomber dans son bol.Kevin lisait,concentré,un livre qui semblait passionnant en grignotant distraitement une croissant.

Marc-Olivier déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et se versa une tasse de café.Il huma l'odeur avec délectation avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée.Puis,il s'affaissa sur une chaise à côté de Kevin en souhaitant bonjour à toute la famille.Profitant de l'inattention de son frère,il lui piqua son dernier croissant.

-Hey!protesta ce dernier en levant le nez de son bouquin.

Marc-Olivier haussa les épaules,un sourire sur les lèvres,pas le moins du monde gêné.Kevin finit par retourner à sa lecture,abandonnant l'idée de manger à nouveau.

Marc-Olivier adorait les premiers septembre pour diverses raisons.

Le café de sa mère en était la première.C'était la seule journée où elle s'occupait de la cuisine sans demander d'aide à personne.Au cours des vacances,chacun avait des tâches à accomplir.La cuisine et la vaisselle en faisait partie. Malheureusement pour eux,quand c'était son père ou Marjorie qui était chargé de faire le café,le goût était infect.Premier septembre signifiait donc un bon café en plus d'un congé de corvée.Le paradis.

Même si cela rimait également avec la fin des vacances,il y avait aussi qu'après deux longs mois,il allait revoir ses amis de l'académie.Les retrouvailles sur les quais du port Renfrew étaient toujours amusantes.Il arrivait même,quelques fois,que quelques uns finissent dans l'eau.La dernière fois,ça avait été Joey,Audrey-Ann et lui,lancé par les bons soins de Jamie et Christopher.Audrey-Ann s'était cependant jeté à l'eau de son plein gré.Il avait fait chaud cette journée-là.

Et puis,c'était sa dernière année qu'il entamait.Après treize ans passés à l'académie,il pourrait enfin avoir un boulot respectable, un appartement à son goût et le droit de fêter toutes les nuits à sa guise!

«Vivement la fin de l'année!pensa Marc-Olivier en terminant sa tasse.»

Il la déposa dans l'évier et partit finir ses valises.

Sa chambre était un véritable capharnaüm.C'était à peu près le seul point où sa mère trouvait à redire.Pour le reste,il n'y avait aucun problème.Il effectuait ses tâches sans rechigner,aidait même les autres sans qu'il ne le demande.Il avait de bonnes notes à l'académie et participait activement à la vie de l'école.Il était capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch du troisième cycle en plus d'occuper le poste de poursuiveur.Un garçon charmant,respectueux et sans défault en apparence.

Il termina rapidement de remplir sa valise déjà à moitié pleine avant d'aider les retardataires dans leurs recherches d'articles manquant à l'appel.

Ainsi,ils retrouvèrent les plumes d'Annie dans le tiroir à ustensile de la cuisine,la baguette de Kevin dans l'une des nombreuses crevasses du divan,le manuel de métamorphose de Marjorie sur le haut du buffet,le balai de Marc-Olivier dans le placard de l'entrée,les fioles de Kevin dans le panier du chat,etc.

Une fois toute la famille prête,Jolène se chargea de les raccompagner jusqu'au port alors que Stephen partait travailler.Durant le trajet en voiture,elle ne cessa de parler,faisant ses dernières recommandations

Elle demanda à Marc-Olivier d'inviter Joey pour les prochaines vacances,rappela à Marjorie qu'il n'y avait pas que le quidditch dans la vie,avertit les jumeaux qu'elle ne voulait pas de mauvaises nouvelles de la part de l'académie concernant leur comportement,conseilla à Kevin de s'ouvrir un peu aux autres et rassura Fabrice que tout irait bien.Elle leur demanda à tous de veiller les uns sur les autres.

Et,une fois arrivée au port,elle les laissa partir après une dernière étreinte.

Il ne lui restait que Bruno...pour encore trois ans du moins.

* * *

_Alors,qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Je n'attends plus que vos commentaires...en grand nombre,je l'espère._

_À la prochaine!_

_Amicalement,Migachawa_


	3. Chapitre deuxième

_Bonjour à vous!Voici un nouveau chapitre qui,je l'espère,vous plaira._

_gidro:Merci beaucoup pour ta review.C'est toujours rassurant de savoir que son oeuvre est appréciée.Pour le prochain chapitre,nous sommes officiellement à l'académie,les héros comme mes personnages.Bien que j'ai quelques préférences pour certains personnages,j'ai l'intention de tous les suivre...du mieux que je peux._

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre deuxième**

Plusieurs teintement de verre réussirent,au bout d'un moment,à couvrir les conversations de la grande salle.Les professeurs étaient excédés par le comportement des étudiants.

Les élèves étaient surexcités.Certains parce qu'ils retrouvaient un endroit qu'ils aiment.D'autres parce qu'ils le découvraient pour la première fois.La salle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle...pas de plafond magique comme à Poudlard.Il faisait beau à l'extérieur et,malgré l'heure avancée,le soleil n'était pas près de se coucher.

La directrice se leva,obtenant ainsi l'attention complète de l'assistance.Chaque année,elle faisait un discours.

-Bonsoir à tous!Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour une autre année à l'Académie de Sorcellerie du Canada!Cependant,avant le début du banquet de la rentrée,je tiens à faire quelques mises au point en vue de l'année à venir.

Chacun se doutait un peu des sujets dont elle voulait les entretenir.Chaque année se ressemblait.

-Je tiens à féliciter nos nouveaux préfets,Marjorie Davis et Tristan Lacombe,ainsi que nos préfets-en-chef,Marc-Olivier Davis et Victoria Smith.

Aussitôt,des applaudissements retentirent.Les plus bruyants se tenaient dans le fond de la salle.

-Maintenant,un petit rappel des réglements pour les anciens qui ont tendance à l'oublier!

Elle adressa un petit sourire moqueur à l'une des nombreuses tables du fond.Les étoiles la regardèrent sans broncher,le même petit sourire.Elles savaient que ça ne changerait rien et la directrice arrivait à la même conclusion avant même de commencer.

-La forêt,les grottes et la plage sont interdits d'accès excepté en la présence d'un professeur.La liste des objets à proscrire est disponible au bureau de Mr Desmarais.Il me rapelle de vous dire que tout objet provenant de la boutique des Weasleys sont interdits!

Elle prit un instant de silence.La prochaine nouvelle serait...

-Pour conclure,je tiens à vous présenter les nouveaux membres du corps enseignant.Bien que vous les connaissiez déjà par l'intermédiaire de journaux,livres ou autres,je vous demande de respecter leurs limites et leurs intimités.Je vous demande de les accueillir convenablement. Comme professeur de vol,Ronald Weasley.

La directrice s'attendait à une salve d'applaudissements.Au contraire,pas un bruit ne se fit entendre.Chacun semblait se demander s'ils rêvaient...

-Professeure de sorts et enchantements,Ginny Weasley-Potter.

Pas un son.Rien.Le silence complet.

-Professeur de potions,Drago Malefoy.

Des murmures se firent entendre.Chacun savait que Malefoy était un fidèle de Vous-Saviez-Qui.Ils ne comprenaient pas comment la directrice avait pu accepter de les mettre en contact avec un homme qui avait,par le passé,montré une cruauté sans borne pour les sang-mêlés et les sorciers provenant de famille moldue.

-Professeure de métamorphose,Hermione Granger.

Les murmures ne cessèrent pas.Drago Malefoy attirait beaucoup plus l'attention que les héros de la guerre faisant partie du bon camp...du camp des gagnants.

-Et,finalement,Harry Potter comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal!Sûr ce,bon festin!

Elle s'assit à sa chaise.Les murmures devinrent rapidement une cacophonie incessante.Joséphine se retourna vers les nouveaux professeurs,assis à sa droite.Drago Malefoy avait le nez dans son assiette.Il détestait savoir que les gens murmuraient contre lui.

«Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent!pensa-t-il amèrement.»

Les autres observaient la salle.

-Légèrement différent de Poudlard,n'est-ce pas?leur demanda Joséphine,amusée.

-En effet!répliqua aussitôt Hermione.

La grande salle de Poudlard ne comprenait que quatre table,sans compter celle des professeurs. Une pour chaque maison.Mais,à l'académie,il n'y avait pas de telle compétition.Il n'y avait que de petites tables rectangulaires pouvant accueillir huit convives chacune.Pourtant,l'ambiance ressemblait à celle de leur ancien collège.

-Je ne pensais pas que l'accueil serait aussi froid!confia Harry à la directrice.Partout où nous allons,de notre statut de héros,on attire l'attention.

-Sachez que,lors de la bataille finale,certains des jeunes présents ici,ce soir,y ont participé.Un souvenir qu'ils souhaitent effacer de leur mémoire.Plusieurs ont changé suite à cette guerre.

-Nous nous savions pas...comment ont-ils été impliqué?Un océan nous sépare!s'exclama Ginny.

-Tous les ministères gardent contact entre eux.Le vôtre était en grave danger.Si Voldemort gagnait,le danger devenait également imminent pour nous.Il a semblé juste que nous vous aidions.Ainsi,ils ont recruté des volontaires.Déjà cinq ans!

Un silence s'installa entre eux avant qu'ils ne reprennent la discussion sur divers sujets...beaucoup plus plaisants.

Quant à elles,les étoiles bavardaient de ses récentes nominations.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit si mauvais!Joséphine est peut-être folle,mais elle tient à nous comme si nous étions ses propres enfants!Elle n'oserait jamais nous mettre en danger!exprima clairement Hally.

-Tu viens de le dire!la contredit Elizabeth.Joséphine est folle!Et Malefoy est reconnu pour être manipulateur!

-De toute manière,il n'y a plus de danger!argumenta à son tour Jamie.Voldemort est mort maintenant.

-Tout le monde sait que l'histoire se répète depuis des siècles et des siècles.Tôt ou tard,un autre malade voudra prendre la place qu'occupait Voldemort,dit alors Audrey-Ann.

-On peut changer de sujet!demanda brusquement Joey.La guerre,moi,j'essaie de l'oublier!

-Elle a encore fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière!l'excusa Jamie.

-Ça fait cinq ans Joey!s'exclama Audrey-Ann.Il serait temps que tu t'en remettes!

-Désolé si ce que j'y ai vu m'a affecté,votre majesté!dit Joey,cynique.

-Stop!dit aussitôt Marc-Olivier.On évite la guerre et on ne commence pas à se disputer!Sinon, l'année risque d'être longue.

Le silence sembla répondre à sa demande.

-Sinon,c'est notre dernière année!leur rappela Hally.Quel est le défi?

Elle était malicieuse.Dernière année signifiait un défi de taille...elle l'espérait du moins.

-J'ai déja quelques idées!dit Audrey-Ann en picorant dans son assiette.

-Mais on n'en parle pas devant Marc-O.,dit Jamie.C'est moins drôle si il sait ce qu'on doit faire!

Et toutes éclatèrent de rire.

-Si je suis encore au milieu de vos plans diaboliques,je ne réponds pas de moi!les avertit ledit garçon.

-Comme si tu étais le centre du monde!fit remarquer Elizabeth.

Son ton de voix était moqueur.

-Tu ne nous fais plus confiance?lui demanda,amusée,Joey.

Marc-Olivier se contenta de grommeler.Elles partirent toutes dans un rire général.Cette ambiance resta la même jusqu'à ce que l'heure de retrouver les dortoirs sonnent.Ils se séparèrent au bas des vieux escaliers de bois,les filles le montant pour rejoindre l'aile est,les garçons continuant leur chemin pour prendre un escalier un peu plus loin.De là,ils continueraient jusqu'à arriver dans l'aile ouest.

* * *

Après le départ des élèves,tous les professeurs avaient eu quartier libre.

Certains étaient restés à bavarder encore un peu de l'horaire ou de leurs impressions quant à cette rentrée inhabituelle.

Certains avaient accompagnés les élèves.D'autres avaient débuté leur ronde dans le château afin de s'assurer qu'aucun jeune n'avait une idée derrière la tête en cette première nuit à l'académie.

Malefoy s'était rapidement éclipsé en direction de ses appartements,situés près des cachots.

La directrice avait regagné ses appartements.Avec l'âge,elle commençait à avoir de la difficulté avec ces longues soirées.Surtout lorsqu'elle se réveillait tôt le matin.

Harry et Ginny étaient allés faire un tour dans les appartements de Ron et Hermione.Ils étaient confortablement installés sur l'un des canapés du salon,Ron affalé dans l'autre.Hermione s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain pour se remettre de cette longue soirée.L'accueil glaciale lui avait fait douté un instant que de venir ici soit une bonne idée.

Après s'être aspergée le visage d'eau froide,elle regagna le salon.Elle se laissa tomber aux côtés de Ron.Un silence plana un moment entre eux avant qu'Hermione ne se décide à exprimer ses craintes.

-Je commence avec les treizièmes années demain.Si certains ont vu la guerre,l'ambiance risque d'être oppressante en classe!

-Si on juge d'après leur réaction à notre annonce,il n'y a aucun doute!dit Ginny.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils sont si marquée par cette guerre?dit Ron.

-T'es-tu réellement remis de tout ce que tu as vu?lui demanda Harry.

-Il m'arrive encore de faire des cauchemars,se confia Hermione.

-Moi aussi!avoua Harry sans aucune honte.Après tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas,on ne peut pas leur en vouloir de faire comme nous,essayer d'oublier.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas,c'est notre réaction à nous!dit Hermione.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension des trois autres,elle s'expliqua.

-Aussitôt que des journalistes,des élèves,des collègues autour de nous voulaient savoir tout ce que nous avions fait,ressenti...dans cette guerre,nous rechigions à le leur dire.Leur empressement devant leur envie de savoir des faits aussi sordides nous exaspéraient.Maintenant que nous avons la chance de côtoyer des gens qui se fichent de notre statut,nous nous torturons encore l'esprit.Il n'y a aucune logique dans notre comportement.

-L'homme étant ce qu'il est,il n'y a jamais rien eu de logique dans ce qu'il faisait!dit Harry,philosophique.

-En attendant,nous ferions mieux d'aller nous reposer!La journée de demain risque d'être éprouvante!dit Ginny.

Elle souhaita une bonne soirée à son frère et à son amie avant d'entraîner son mari jusqu'à leurs propres appartements.Au détour d'un couloir,Harry s'éclipsa,rassurant sa femme qu'il reviendrait dans quelques instants.Elle continua son chemin sans lui alors qu'il descendait les étages,se dirigeant vraisemblablement vers les cachots.

Il frappa trois coups à une porte sombre dissimulée dans la pierre.Un moment passa avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur la personne qu'est Drago Malefoy.

-Potter!

Son ton de voix réflétait une certaine surprise même si les traits de son visage restaient stoïques.

-La moindre des politesses serait de me faire entrer,Malefoy!répliqua Harry,amusé.

Drago s'effaça pour lui laisser le libre accès à ses appartements.

Le décor était sombre,dénudé d'objets inutiles...à l'image parfaite qu'était l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry prit place dans l'un des fauteuils et Drago s'installa dans le second.Ils se toisèrent tous deux un moment.

-Pas que ta présence me gêne,Potter,mais nous avons tous deux des cours à tenir demain et cela ne s'annonce pas facile après le charmant accueil du souper!

-Je tiens à mettre quelques points au clair avec toi.Après tout,nous sommes maintenant collègues et ce,pour l'année à venir.

-Énonce tes règles!

-Il n'y en a qu'une seule.Le respect entre nous,mais également avec Ginny,Hermione et Ron.

-Ils sont au courant?

-Non,mais j'ai l'intention de leur en parler.

-Quels sont alors les autres points?

-La guerre,tu dois t'en douter.

Drago se leva,arpentant nerveusement la guerre.

-Bien que je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu ais pris ma défense lors de mon procès,je ne tiens pas à évoquer ce sujet...épineux.Le passé est passé et rien ne sert de le ressasser.

-Simple curiosité,alors.Avais-tu réellement l'intention de le tuer?

Drago se retourna abruptement,le fixant dans les yeux.Il comprenait parfaitement la question.

-Comment sais-tu?

-J'ai moi-même une confession à faire.J'étais présent...sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi alors?

-Parce que Dumbledore m'avait jeté un stupéfix.Il savait probablement que j'aurais réagi stupidement.

-Au contraire.Si tu aurais pu faire ce que tu voulais,il serait peut-être encore présent.

-Ou alors,nous serions tous morts.Personne ne peut savoir ce qui se serait passé.Mais n'évite pas la question.Avais-tu réellement l'intention de le tuer?

-Oui,confessa Drago à voix basse.Oui,répéta-t-il,plus fort.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait alors?

-Parce qu'il venait de pointer ma faiblesse.Parce qu'il savait ce qu'il fallait dire.Si Rogue ne serait pas arrivé,j'aurais fini par céder.

-Ça ne t'as pas empêché de le faire par la suite.

-En effet.J'ai revu mon point de vue sur certaines choses.Vu l'échec de ma...mission,le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a pas épargné.Tout comme ma mère d'ailleurs.Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux.Je n'ai plus jamais été le même à partir de ce moment-là.Je me suis rendu compte que ses promesses ne valaient rien en fait.

-Tu as fait le bon choix,Malefoy.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr,Potter.

Harry se leva,prêt à le quitter.Il était dos à Drago,la main déjà sur la poignée de la porte.

-Au début,je dois dire que je t'en voulais énormément.Et avec du recul,je crois que j'aurais fait les mêmes choses que toi.

-Ça ne me soulage en rien,Potter.Ton discours est bien joli,mais inutile.

-Peut-être pas...Bonne nuit,Malefoy.

-Mauvaise nuit,Potter.

Et Harry quitta son ennemi de toujours.Drago resta un instant interdit,ne comprenant toujours pas les motivations de son rival de toujours.Il finit par hausser les épaules.

«Et moi qui pensait que ma vie changerait en venant ici...songa-t-il.Ça ne fait que commencer...»

Il finit par aller se coucher.La nuit risquait d'être longue.

Harry,quant à lui,faisait le chemin inverse afin de rejoindre sa femme.Celle-ci était déjà confortablement installé dans leur lit.Il se prépara rapidement avant de venir se coucher à ses côtés.Elle se blottit instinctivement contre lui.

-Alors,qu'avais-tu de si urgent à faire?

-Je devais revoir une vieille connaissance.

-Qu'avais-tu donc à dire à Malefoy?Vous ne vous êtes jamais entendu du temps de votre scolarité.

-Peut-être.Mais les temps ont changé...et il a le droit à une chance lui aussi.Surtout qu'il a été un allié des plus importants dans la guerre.Si nous devons être collègues,autant que tout se passe pour le mieux,non?

-Harry,modèle de sagesse.Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour!

-Qui te dis que je suis sage,hein?lui demanda-t-il,un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

Sans attendre sa réponse,il l'embrassa.Ils ne s'endormirent que tard dans la nuit,heureux et toujours amoureux.

* * *

_Encore une fois,tout commentaire est très apprécié!À vous de voir si j'en mérite!_

_En espérant recevoir de vos nouvelles!_

_Cordialement,Migachawa_


	4. Chaptitre troisième

_Bonjour. Je sais que j'ai tardé, mais il y a eu beaucoup de changements dans ma vie dernièrement et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. En souhaitant que le prochain chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre troisième**

-Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!

Le cri strident du réveil s'arrêta brusquement lorsque Joey le précipita sur le sol. Elle se retourna sur elle-même, prête à se rendormir quand quelqu'un la secoua vivement par l'épaule. Joey grogna de mécontentement.

-Hey, marmotte! C'est le premier jour de classe.

-Et alors Andy? C'est la première journée où je peux faire un semblant de grasse matinée. Par pitié, laisse-moi me rendormir.

-Pas question, Joey MacKenzie! Je te ferai remarquer que nous avons une tradition à respecter.

-On l'a sauté en cinquième et ça n'a pas semblé déranger, argumenta Joey, le visage dans son oreiller.

Audrey-Ann le lui arracha brusquement. Joey se releva rapidement, lui lançant un regard noir. Avec des gestes brusques, elle attrapa une paire de chaussette et ses chaussures avant de les enfiler sous le regard d'une Audrey-Ann amusée.

Sur le lit voisin, Elizabeth fixait le plafond, déjà prête. Dans celui du fond, Hally lisait tranquillement à la lumière de sa baguette, attendant le signal du départ. Et juste à côté... le lit était vide en fait.

-Jamie est partie faire une inspection dans les couloirs. On n'aura pas de mauvaises surprises comme en dixième, expliqua brièvement Audrey-Ann.

-Dortoir, ça signifie un endroit pour dormir... EN PAIX! dit avec rage Victoria, leur unique copine de dortoir.

-Il y en a qui se lève du mauvais pied! chantonna, amusée, Elizabeth.

Elle reçut un oreiller en plein visage. Elizabeth se releva vivement, ne supportant pas de se faire agresser au réveil. Elle allait riposter quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le visage de Jamie.

-C'est bon! chuchotta-t-elle.

Elizabeth laissa tomber l'oreiller par terre, Hally referma son livre en un claquement sec et elles partirent toutes. Joey fut la dernière à passer et elle prit le temps de refermer la porte lentement. Celle-ci grinça en un bruit strident. Elle entendit jurer Victoria et laissa échapper un petit rire. Après quoi, elles partirent toutes par le chemin qu'avait précédemment emprunté Jamie.

Rapidement, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les cinq sur le perron de l'académie. Avant de se faire surprendre, elles se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers la forêt, Audrey-Ann en tête. Elles suivirent un chemin de terre battue qu'elles laissèrent un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Se faufilant entre les arbres et les buissons, chacune d'elles savourait le silence, le chant des oiseaux matinaux, le craquement des branches sous leur pas...

Un moment passa avant que les arbres ne deviennent plus espacés. Elles arrivèrent directement sur les bors d'un falaise. De leur emplacement, elles avaient un excellent point de vue sur le paysage. À perte de vue, il y avait l'eau d'un bleu presque noir. Cette eau se confondait à l'horizon avec le ciel. Le soleil le teintait de milles couleurs. Juste en bas se trouvait une plage de sable fin qui constituait la Crique du Nuage.

La veille, le Canadien Sorcier, petit bateau en état de délabrement avancé, les y avait laissé là. Elles n'avaient eu qu'à longer la plage jusqu'à rejoindre les marches creusées à même la roche de la falaise. Une centaine de marches à monter pour découvrir, finalement, le domaine de l'Académie de Sorcellerie du Cananda.

Audrey-Ann prit une bonne inspiration, sentant l'air marin qu'elle adorait tant. Après quoi, elle entama la descente. Douze ans qu'elle répètait ces gestes. Elle connaissait par coeur les prises sûres dans la roche. La descente fut rapide et bientôt, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les cinq sur le sable fin. Hally n'avait pris qu'un peu plus de temps que les autres vu sa peur des hauteurs.

Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'au quai où elles s'assirent.

-Alors? Quel est le défi? demanda Audrey-Ann, pleine d'enthousiasme.

Le silence fit écho à sa question. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder ses amies. Hally fixait l'horizon en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elizabeth, la tête sur l'épaule d'Hally, semblait dormir profondément. Joey piquait du nez vers l'avant, manquant de peu de tomber dans l'eau. Jamie, les pieds ballants dans le vide, à moitié couchée sur le quai, avait les yeux fermés et un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

Audrey-Ann se releva, décidée à attirer leur attention. Elle enleva rapidement son pyjama sans prendre la peine de le plier, se retrouvant en simple sous-vêtements. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle sauta à l'eau en une bombe magistrale. L'eau éclaboussa, comme prévu, ses amies qui se réveillèrent en un sursault.

Quand sa tête immergea de l'eau, elle se contenta de leur faire son plus beau sourire,satisfaite de son effet.

-Et si on parlait maintenant?demanda-t-elle.

Elizabeth semblait de mauvaise humeur. Elle l'était toujours au réveil. Alors qu'elle bougonnait, Joey refit les mêmes gestes qu'Audrey-Ann, se jetant à son tour à l'eau.

-Elle est bonne! commenta-t-elle en revenant crever la surface. Vous devriez essayer!

Elle ne reçut que le regard bougon d'Elizabeth, l'air indifférent de Jamie et celui amusé d'Hally.

-Si on revenait à notre défi maintenant... pendant que vous faites trempette? proposa Hally.

-Des idées? demanda Audrey-Ann.

-Moi, j'en ai une! répondit aussitôt Jamie.

-Éclaires-nous de ta sagesse alors! ironisa Elizabeth.

-Rapelles-nous de te laisser dormir la prochaine fois, Lizzy! lui dit Joey.

-Je me tues à essayer de vous faire comprendre que je ne suis pas du matin! À croire qu'aucunes d'entre vous ne m'écoute réellement.

-Désolée. Tu disais? s'amusa Jamie.

-On pourrait peut-être savoir ce que tu proposes? demanda Hally, en coupant court à la discussion houleuse des jumelles et d'Elizabeth.

-Une chasse au trésor! dit-elle, visiblement heureuse de sa trouvaille.

-Tu rigoles! s'exclama Audrey-Ann. On faisait ça avant même d'entrer à l'académie.

-Il y aura cependant quelques difficultés! Restons réaliste également.

Elle prit un instant avant d'exposer son idée complète aux autres. Avant de remonter, Joey et Audrey-Ann décidèrent qu'elles ne seraient pas les seules à être trempées. Ainsi, les trois autres se firent pousser à l'eau par le bon soin des deux jeunes filles. La baignade ne tarda pas à être de la rigolade.

¤¤¤

Il était déjà sept heures lorsque les cinq jeunes femmes prirent le chemin de l'école, des airs heureux affichés sur leur visage. Elles reprirent le chemin de la falaise... pour perpétuer la tradition. Les marches creusées à même la pierre étaient beaucoup moins amusantes à monter... et beautoup plus essouflantes également. Elle refirent le même chemin qu'à leur arrivée, mais à l'inverse.

Elles préférèrent éviter la grande salle avant d'être sèche, de peur de se faire punir pour leur manquement au règlement de l'académie. Narguer leur professeur préféré aurait été bien amusant. La retenue dont elles auraient écopée l'aurait été beaucoup moins cependant.

Elles montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à leur dortoir. Elles croisèrent quelques filles de premier cycle qui descendaient pour le déjeuner. La salle commune était vide. Leur dortoir non par contre. Victoria dormait toujours du sommeil du juste. Il était de notoriété publique que Victoria sautait toujours le premier repas de la journée. Elle se rattrapait largement au dîner.

Audrey-Ann entra la première dans leur dortoir, toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. Les rideaux n'avaient pas encore été ouvert. Hally se dirigea directement vers son armoire, prenant un uniforme propre et son nécessaire de toilette. Elle ne resta qu'un moment. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant Audrey-Ann et Joey s'approcher de part et d'autre du lit de leur colocataire, Victoria. Après quoi, elle quitta le dortoir, Jamie en faisant de même. Elizabeth préféra rester pour avoir meilleur vue sur le spectacle.

Faisant le décompte ensemble, les deux amies, au nombre de trois, secouèrent leur cheveux encore gorgés d'eau, arrosant la jeune femme. Celle-ci se releva brusquement en criant, les maudissant par la même occasion.

Les jeunes femmes ne s'attardèrent pas dans le dortoir tout comme elles ne retinrent pas leur envie de rire.

L'année commençait en beauté! En moins de quelques heures, elles s'étaient amusées sur la plage, avaient choisi un défi très intéressant qui promettait de les amuser pour l'année à venir et avaient fait enrager, une fois de plus, Victoria.

¤¤¤

Hermione se tenait nerveusement sur le côté de son bureau.

Elle s'était endormie de peine et de misère au beau milieu de la nuit et avait découvert, beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, qu'il était déjà l'heure de se lever. Ron avait eu moins de difficulté à trouver le sommeil et il dormait encore quand Hermione monta à la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

La nervosité l'empêcha de manger. Elle se contenta d'observer les élèves présents dans la salle. Alors qu'elle allait retourner à ses appartements, elle aperçut quelques unes des filles de treizième année entrer dans la grande salle dans un bruyant vacarme joyeux.

Elle avait révisé son cours pour la énième fois, vérifiant ses notes. Elle avait finit par réveiller Ron avant de gagner sa classe pour le cours de métamorphose des treizièmes années. Ses feuilles étaient étalées, bien en vue, sur son bureau afin qu'elle en ait un accès facile.

Cinq minutes avant le début fatidique de l'heure de cours, les élèves arrivèrent en masse, toujours aussi bruyants... et toujours aussi joyeux. La plupart lui firent un petit hochement de tête et certains poussèrent même la note en lui souhaitant bonjour.

Enfin, la cloche résonna, signifiant le début des classes.

Hermione se tordit nerveusement les mains.

-Comme vous l'avez appris la veille, je me nomme Hermione Granger et je suis chargée de vous enseigner la métamorphose.

-Mon Dieu, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné! murmura Jamie à l'intention de sa camarade de classe placée à sa droite, en l'occurance, Elizabeth.

Elles avaient pris place au fond. Elizabeth retint un petit rire alors que Jamie affichait un sourire moqueur. Hermione ne remarqua pas ce petit échange.

-Je tâcherai du mieux que je peux de vous préparer pour les aspics qui auront lieu à la fin de l'année! continua Hermione.

-Par chance que nous ayons lu quelque part qu'elle était intelligente. Je n'y aurai pas cru sinon! commenta Jamie.

Elizabeth pinca ses lèvres avec force, retenant son rire. Les cours avec Jamie étaient toujours plus amusants. Mais il y avait le risque que le professeur les entende. Malgré tout, Elizabeth s'installait toujours à ses côtés.

-J'aimerais d'abord réviser ce que vous avez déjà appris! dit clairement Hermione. Vous avez une heure entière pour remplir ce questionnaire à propos de vos connaissances!

-Moins les quelques minutes de paroles inutiles qu'elle vient de prononcer, rajouta Jamie.

Hermione distribua les copies et on n'entendit plus que le grattement des plumes durant l'heure qui suivit. Les élèves partirent en silence quand la cloche retentit. Les commentaires sur ce premier cours ne vinrent que beaucoup plus tard dans la journée.

¤¤¤

Elles avaient une heure de libre avant le dîner. Hally choisit d'aller bouquiner à la bibliothèque.

Joey et Audrey-Ann allèrent voler dehors en compagnie de Marc-Olivier. Elles se promettaient de le battre à plate couture lorsqu'ils joueraient leur partie officielle. Elizabeth se contenta de les encourager. Pas qu'elle avait le vertige. Elle n'aimait tout simplement pas la sention qu'était celle de voler. Quant à Jamie, elle retrouva Christopher dans la salle commune des garçons. Ils se contentèrent de s'asseoir sur un des meilleurs fauteuils et de parler de leurs vacances respectives puisqu'ils n'avaient pu se voir durant ces deux longs mois.

Et puis, quand midi sonna, ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'une des nombreuses tables de la grande salle où ils discutèrent joyeusement.

-Comment avez-vous trouvé le cours de métamorphose? demanda Joey en se servant un peu de tout ce qui trônait au centre de la table.

-Elle aurait pu donner ce questionnaire à des neuvièmes années... Dixièmes tout au plus! dit Hally.

-Je l'ai rempli en quinze minutes, rajouta Jamie. Le reste du temps, j'ai dessiné.

-Ce n'était que le premier cours, fit remarquer Marc-Olivier. Et puis, c'est sa première année ici.

-Donc, tu suggères qu'on attende de voir son prochain cours avant de la juger? lui demanda Joey.

-Toujours aussi perspicace, McKenzie, commenta Christopher.

Il se reçut une claque en arrière de la tête de la part de Jamie et tous éclatèrent de rire. C'était bon de se retrouver et de reprendre ce qu'ils considéraient comme la vraie vie.

-Et cet après-midi, on a potions avec Drago Malefoy, dit tout simplement Elizabeth.

-Les neuvièmes de ce matin l'ont apprécié. Il n'est pas le meilleur, mais il se débrouille, dit Jamie.

-En espérant qu'il ne ressemble pas au professeur Granger, souhaita Hally.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi mesquine, Hally, s'amusa Audrey-Ann.

-Autant être réaliste! répliqua Hally. Et puis, nous avons autre chose à faire que de remplir des questionnaires.

-C'était probablement le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour connaître notre niveau, tenta de la défendre Marc-Olivier.

-Tu sais bien que non! rétorqua Jamie. Les profs préparent toujours leurs cours à l'avance et je n'en connais pas un qui se débarrasserait de ses notes! Notre ancien prof lui a probablement légué ses feuilles de route. Et puis, je suis d'accord avec Hally.

-Merci Jamie! répondit Hally.

-En attendant, je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, dit Jamie.

Sûr ce, elle les laissa finir de manger leur repas. Quelques minutes après son départ, Christopher s'éclipsa sous l'oeil amusé des autres.

-Décidemment, il y en a qui ne changeront jamais! commenta Marc-Olivier.

Les autres ne purent qu'aquiescer dans un éclat de rire général. Et puis, l'heure du cours de potions arriva. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous, avec une certaine hâte, au sous-sol de l'école. Chacun espérait que l'ancien mangemort serait plus amusant que l'héroïne de guerre ne l'avait été.

¤¤¤

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Drago Malefoy avait repris certaines des habitudes de son ancien maître des potions. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que cet homme était son parrain... ou qu'il l'avait fréquenté durant six années à Poudlard... Quoi qu'il en soit, Drago avait développé certaines caractéristiques similaires. Son ton était sec en classe. Il affectionnait les endroits sombres et détestaient les bavardages inutiles.

Il ne s'était pas présenté au dîner parce qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Il devait avouer qu'il redoutait la prochaine classe. Les plus jeunes ne connaissaient pratiquement rien de la dernière guerre et parlait à travers leur chaudron. Mais les treizième année, c'était différent. Eux aussi l'avaient vécu.

Il arriva devant sa classe en même temps que les derniers retardataires, soit un couple qui semblait heureux. Il ne s'en occupa pas. Il ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer, les suivant dans un tourbillon de robes noires... une autre chose empruntée à Severus.

Chacun d'eux s'installa derrière les bureaux, chuchottant à voix basse. Il claqua la porte et le silence se fut.

Il les toisa un instant de son regard acier avant de commencer.

-Inutile que je me présente puisque les rumeurs circulent sur mon compte depuis le festin de la veille. Alors, ...

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa tirade. Au fond, une jeune femme parlait à voix basse à sa camarade de classe. Il remonta rapidement l'allée telle une ombre menaçante pour s'arrêter à leur niveau. Les deux jeunes filles cessèrent leur discussion pour le regarder.

-Je suis sûre que la classe entière sera ravie d'entendre vos petites réflexions, Mlle?

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle rougisse, baisse la tête et lui murmure des excuses comme quoi elle serait plus attentive en classe à l'avenir.

Il ne masqua pas son étonnement quand elle releva fièrement le menton pour lui répondre.

-Jamie MacKenzie, professeur Malefoy. Et puis, justement, je disais à Elizabeth que vous étiez plus intelligent que vous en aviez l'air, dit elle avec un petit sourire.

Drago ne savait plus quoi penser. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Jamie rajouta :

-Quoique légèrement prétentieux pour prétendre être le centre des conversations de l'académie!

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Aussitôt, il vit rouge.

-Je crois que votre soirée sera chargé, Mlle MacKenzie, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Je vous attends ce soir, huit heures.

Jamie ne se départit pas pour autant de son sourire, ce qui énarva encore plus Drago. Pour qui se prenait cette petite impertinante? Il remonta l'allée et, s'appuyant sur son bureau, il croisa négligemment les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Remerciez tous votre chère camarade de classe. Grâce à elle, j'ai décidé de vous faire un merveilleux cadeau de rentrée. Deux parchemins sur les ingrédients, les effets et les dangers du polynectar pour le prochain cours... soit, dans deux jours!

Certains protestèrent faiblement. Jamie leva la main bien haut. Malefoy n'y fit pas attention et leur demanda d'ouvrir et de lire le premier chapitre de leur manuel de potions.

-Excusez-moi, professeur? demanda Jamie, assez hardie.

-Je me passerai de vos commentaires, Mlle MacKenzie, répondit Drago sans lui prêter attention.

-Je voulais juste vous spécifier que nous avions vu le polynectar en dixième année, lui dit-elle sans prêter attention au fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parle.

-Eh bien, je ne devrais donc pas avoir besoin de ma plume correctrice. Si vous avez déjà vu la potion, il n'y aura aucune erreur. Faites-m'en trois parchemins, alors.

Alors que Jamie allait répliquer, elle reçut un coup de coude de la part d'Elizabeth.

-Jamie, ferme-là! grogna Elizabeth à voix basse, ce qui n'échappa pas au professeur.

-Excellente suggestion, Mlle! En espérant que Mlle MacKenzie ne soit pas aussi bête qu'elle en a l'air!

Jamie jetta ses livres et ses plumes dans son sac et se leva. Elle remonta l'allée.

-Où allez-vous donc, MacKenzie? Vous êtes présentement en cours!

-Je le sais bien, professeur! Mais votre enseignement s'avère complètement inutile si vous ne nous faites faire que ce que nous avons déjà vu! répliqua Jamie sur le pas de la porte. Je ne vois donc pas l'utilité de rester ici.

Et elle disparut dans le couloir. Drago resta un instant sonné par autant d'insolence. Puis, son regard revint vers la classe. Certaines filles souriaient, sauf une qui s'ennuyait. Quant aux garçons, seul un s'amusait de la situation. Les autres semblaient exaspérés par le comportement outrageant de leur camarade.

-Trois parchemins sur le polynectar pour le prochain cours! grogna-t-il. Et pas un mot de plus sinon votre devoir se verra allongé! rajouta-t-il quand il vit que certains allaient encore répliquer.

Le reste de l'heure se passa dans un silence oppressant et c'est avec un certain soulagement que Drago Malefoy vit partir les treizième année.

«Pourquoi ai-je voulu enseigner?» se plaingnit-il mentalement. «Et dire que je reverrai la petite peste ce soir!»

Et soudain, il s'en voulut. La punition serait aussi pour lui puisqu'il serait obligé de la supporter.

¤¤¤

-Merci beaucoup, Jamie! dit cyniquement Audrey-Ann en s'affalant à ses côtés.

Après être sortie du cours de potions, Jamie avait choisi de s'attaquer tout de suite au devoir de potions. Jamie offrit un sourire penaud à son amie.

-Andy à raison! rétorqua Joey. C'est la première journée et on a déjà un devoir.

-Il m'a mis hors de moi! Vraiment désolée! s'excusa Jamie, exaspérée.

Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

-C'est un prof, Jamie, lui fit remarquer Hally.

-Ça, je l'avais deviné! répondit Jamie en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas bête.

-Moi, je trouve que tu l'es! lui dit sa soeur. Une personne intelligente aurait évité de se mettre dans une telle situation.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? s'insurgea Jamie. D'accord, il nous a collé un devoir et il m'a mis une retenue! Et alors?

-J'espère simplement qu'il n'est pas rancunier, dit Elizabeth en revenant avec quelques bouquins sur le polynectar.

-Et puis, la prochaine fois, fais-nous plaisir! Tiens ta langue! lui dit Audrey-Ann, de mauvaise humeur.

-J'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un pseudo héros de la guerre a décidé de se recycler en enseignant que je vais changer mes habitudes!

-Ça, on le sait! murmura Joey pour elle-même, découragée.

Jamie ramassa ses bouquins et choisit de partir. Mieux valait éviter d'être avec elle. Et puis, elle ne changerait pas. Auparavant, elles avaient toujours aimé ses petits commentaires sur les profs.

«Mais habituellement, tu ne te fais pas prendre!» lui souffla sa conscience.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée.

¤¤¤

Elle ne se présenta pas à la grande salle pour le souper. Ses amis ne s'en offusquèrent pas. Au contraire, elle n'aurait probablement pas été la bienvenue ce soir-là. Avant de se présenter au bureau de professeur Malefoy pour sa retenue, elle passa faire un tour dans les cuisines où elle quémenda une pomme, son estomac grognant de protestation depuis quelques temps. Après quoi, elle rejoignit son professeur de potions qui semblait travailler. Elle frappa avant d'entrer et attendit sur le pas de la porte qu'il lui explique en quoi consistait sa retenue. Il ne releva même pas la tête. Au bout d'un certain moment, elle s'impatienta.

-Veuillez m'excuser, professeur! Mais pourriez-vous me confiez ma tâche? demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Vous m'avez fait perdre mon temps aujourd'hui, MacKenzie.

-Et vous, vous m'avez fait perdre le mien! rétorqua Jamie. Nous sommes à égalité, maintenant.

-Je ne crois pas, MacKenzie! dit-il en relevant la tête pour la regarder. Je suis professeur et vous me devez le respect.

-Je conçois que mes remarques de cet après-midi étaient, peut-être, déplacées. Cependant, vous apprendrez rapidement que celà fait partie de mon charme inée. La plupart de mes camarades me trouve amusante.

-Amusante? ironisa Drago. Je ne vous aurais pas décrit ainsi. Insolente, impertinante, caractérielle peut-être! Mais amusante... Il y a une marge entre la réalité et la fiction.

-J'en suis consciente, professeur. Me donnerez-vous ma tâche ou puis-je partir après cette charmante discussion en votre compagnie?

-N'espérez pas trop vous en sauver, dit-il en replongeant dans ses notes.

Il attendit encore un moment pour la faire patienter avec que la sentence ne tombe.

-Il se trouve que ma salle de classe a légèrement été dérangé lorsque mes troisièmes années ont du réaliser une certaine concoction. Malgré que certains s'en soient sorti avec brio, ce ne fut pas le cas de tous. Vous aurez donc à nettoyer cette salle de classe... sans baguette.

Jamie releva les manches de sa chemise, déposa sa baguette sur la table du professeur sous ses yeux avec un petit sourire insolent et se dirigea vers ladite salle de classe. Drago retourna à ses plans de cours sans plus faire attention à la jeune demoiselle. Le fait qu'ils aient vu le polynectar impliquait qu'ils avaient vu probablement la plupart des potions qu'il leur aurait appris en temps normal. Enfin, maintenant, il cherchait ce qu'ils savaient et ce qu'ils ignoraient pour refaire ses cours en entier. Les treizième années lui prendraient toute son énergie cette année.

Jamie ressortie de la salle de classe quelques trois heures plus tard, complètement épuisée. Sa jupe d'écolière était tachée à plusieurs endroits, tout comme sa chemise. Le professeur Malefoy était toujours à son bureau. Il leva les yeux en l'entendant entrer.

-Puis-je partir maintenant? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

La pomme ne semblait pas suffisante. Elle retournerait se sustenter une fois sorti de cet enfer. Il hocha la tête et elle se dirigea vers le bureau pour reprendre sa baguette. En cours de chemin, soit les quelques mètres les séparant, elle du s'arrêter, un vertige la prenant. Elle reprit ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard ainsi que sa marche.

Drago vit bien l'étrange comportement de son élève. Et pourtant, il ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait. Il était encore trop en colère contre elle pour s'en soucier.

Jamie se retrouva donc à errer dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la cuisine incognito.Elle demanda quelque chose à manger et le grignota en regagnant la salle commune des filles.

Marjorie Davis était encore debout en compagnie de quelques filles de son année.

-Alors, comment était le professeur Malefoy? demanda Marjo', malicieuse.

-Arrogant, prétentieux, pompeux. Ai-je besoin d'en dire plus? lança Jamie en s'affalant dans un canapé près des filles.

-Tu rigoles? s'exclama la grande noire, Carolan.

-C'est un Dieu!ajouta Kayleigh, une petite brune.

Jamie les regarda d'un oeil soupçonneux.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit ça, mais cette personne devait certainement être aveugle... ou sourde,répliqua Jamie.

-Ou alors, c'est parce que tu n'as pas su tenir ta langue que tu le trouves excécrable! lui dit Marjorie.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à cet adjectif! Mais ça lui va assez bien, dit Jamie, pensive. Marc-O. t'a raconté notre charmant cours de potions? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pas que Marc-O. Les filles t'en veulent beaucoup, lui confia Marjorie.

-Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour ça. De toute manière, je ne crois pas que je vais retourner aux cours de potions, leur confia Jamie.

-Tu connais la politique à propos des abandons, Jamie, l'averti Marjorie.

-Aucun n'est accepté! lui rappela Kayleigh.

-De toute manière, j'avais beaucoup de projets cette année et j'ai quelques matières en trop. Et puis, les potions ne sont pas essentielles pour ma future profession. J'avertirai le professeur Clarkson.

-Moi, je dis que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de Jamie, Carolan du bien s'expliquer.

-Imagine que tu ne puisses pas avoir le métier que tu souhaites? Les potions sont un atout certains pour la plupart des professions.

-Si je n'ai pas ce que je veux dans le monde sorcier, j'irai dans des collèges du côté moldu. Après tout, je termine l'équivalant d'un diplôme d'études secondaires... ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-C'est toi qui voit! lui dit Marjorie. Quant à moi, je commence à être fatiguée. Et j'aimerais être présentable demain!

-Et pourquoi? demanda Jamie, curieuse.

-Parce qu'on commence avec un Dieu! répliqua Carolan.

Jamie leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

«Elles sont folles!», pensa-t-elle tandis que les trois amies gagnaient leur dortoir.

Jamie regagna le sien un peu plus tard. Ses amies dormaient déjà. Elle se changea rapidement et, alors qu'elle se glissait entre les couvertures, elle remarqua un petit mot posé sur son oreiller.

«T'es déjà toute pardonnée!»

En guise de signature, elle ne trouva qu'une petite étoile. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle s'endormit paisiblement, heureuse que ses amies ne lui en veuilles plus.

_Lâchez vos comm's. _

_Amicalement, Migachawa_


	5. Chapitre quatrième

_Bonjour à tous! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre! Désolé si j'ai été longue à publier, mais j'ai encore quelques difficultés et beaucoup de changements et de travail à faire. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que je reçois. Et une dernière chose : Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

****Chapitre quatrième**

Tous les matins, la grande salle était envahie par les étudiants. Il y régnait donc un brouhaha indescriptible. Les professeurs n'étaient pas obligés de s'y rendre pour prendre le déjeuner, leurs appartements étant équipé d'une cuisinette. Pourtant, les nouveaux avaient reçu ordre d'y venir tout les matins afin de faciliter leur intégration au sein de l'académie.

Assis à l'extrémité gauche de la table, Drago Malefoy maugréait contre ses stupides règlements. Lui qui pensait qu'une fois le statut d'étudiant dépassé, il serait enfin libre. Même pas. En étant professeur, bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il aurait certaines responsabilités! Mais était-ce trop espéré que de vouloir faire une grasse matinée quand il n'avait pas cours à donner? Il semblerait bien que oui.

Pour ajouter à sa mauvaise humeur, il avait, dans son champs de vision, MacKenzie.

«Elle ne s'en sortira pas facilement celle-là! Foi de Malefoy!», se jura-t-il à lui-même en massacrant ses oeufs.

-Leur utilité première, c'est d'être comestible! Mais si tu les préfères comme défouloir, c'est ton choix! s'amusa Harry en s'affalant aux côtés de l'ex-serpentard.

-Je n'ai plus cinq ans, Potter, répliqua Drago, agacé. Pas besoin de me faire la morale sur ce sujet. Ma mère s'en est occupé les onze premières années de ma vie!

-J'imagine très bien ta mère en train de...

Harry préféra se taire lorsqu'il eut remarqué le regard assassin du blond sur lui. Il se contenta de se servir une assiette d'oeufs, de toasts. Il se versa un café.

-J'imagine que si tu viens t'asseoir à côté d'un ancien mangemort, ce n'est pas par pur plaisir, commenta Drago.

-Je dois avouer que j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui te mettais aussi en rogne pour t'empêcher de manger, répondit-il d'un air désintéressé.

-Deux choses, Potter. Ce stupide règlement qui nous oblige à nous présenter à l'heure des repas.

Drago ne continua pas. Il préféra manger la bouilli qui lui faisait maintenant office de déjeuner.

-Et? essaya Harry.

-Et quoi?

-Tu as dit deux choses!Quelle est la deuxième?

Drago déposa sa fourchette dans son assiette, avala une gorgée de son café pour se donner un peu de courage et pointa quelqu'un dans la foule des étudiants, assis à l'une des tables du fond.

-C'est une élève qui te mets tellement en colère? s'étonna Harry.

-Treizième année, Potter. Ils en savent autant que nous sur la guerre. Et celle-là, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Arrogante à souhait! lui expliqua Drago.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Tu l'étais aussi à l'époque.

-Jamais autant qu'elle, je peux te le jurer sur la tête de Merlin!

-Je crois que tu exagères.

-Méfis-toi de MacKenzie lorsque tu l'auras dans ta classe! se contenta de lui conseiller Drago en se relevant.

Harry jetta un regard pensif à la jeune fille que Malefoy venait de pointer du doigt. Il ferait attention...

o0o0o

-Joey! Andy! s'écria Christopher, trop heureux de voir quelqu'un.

Hally releva la tête vers le jeune homme.

-Ma compagnie ne te plaisait pas? se moqua-t-elle ouvertement.

Christopher leva les yeux au ciel.

-Disons que tu n'es pas très bavarde le matin! expliqua-t-il.

-Tu veux dire, tout le temps, rectifia Audrey-Ann en s'affalant à côté de la rouquine, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Hally hocha la tête de gauche à droite en signe d'exaspération et retourna à sa première activité, soit la lecture d'un bouquin d'histoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis? lui demanda Joey en piquant un croissant dans l'assiette de Christopher.

-Hey! protesta celui-ci. Il y en a plein sur la table!

-Je sais! Mais les tiens ont l'air plus appétissants, beau-frère! insista Joey en mordant à pleine dents dans le croissant.

-Une analyse sur Tom Elvis Jedusor, répondit Hally d'un air distrait, absorbé dans un paragraphe. C'est au programme pour le cours d'Histoire.

-On l'a perdue? demanda Elizabeth en rejoignant la tablée.

-Bien avant que je sois là! dit Christopher. Et j'étais le premier.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre de la part d'Hally.

-Le premier après elle, rectifia Chris.

-Oû sont les autres? demanda Audrey-Ann.

-Jamie a une heure de libre. Elle fait la grasse mat'! lâcha Hally. On a histoire de la magie après.

-Victoria ne descend ja-mais prendre son déjeuner! leur rappela Joey en détachant chacune des syllabe du mot jamais.

-Marc-O. est allé s'entraîner! Déjà motivé à vous battre lors du prochain match! s'amusa Christopher.

-C'est important d'avoir des rêves! dit Audrey-Ann en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

-Ne joue pas la maligne! Je crois qu'il n'a pas pris la défaite de l'an dernier, expliqua Chris.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute si nous sommes meilleures que lui! Les filles excellent mieux que les garçons, c'est tout! fit remarquer Audrey-Ann.

-Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra! rajouta Chris.

À ce moment-là, les hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle, allant déposer le courier devant leur destinataire respectif. Une petite chouette hulotte déposa une grande enveloppe devant Joey. Elizabeth, quant à elle, suivait des yeux le hibou de la famille qui se dirigeait vers sa petite peste de soeur. Megan attrapa le courier, ouvrit l'enveloppe d'où il en tomba deux autres. Aussitôt, elle se leva pour rejoindre sa soeur. Elle lui tendit sa lettre et parti rejoindre son dortoir sans même lui adresser la parole.

À leur table, Joey lisait une missive de sa mère. Elle en tendit une autre à Hally qui cessa sa lecture.

-Je savais que ta mère m'aimait bien, mais de là à entretenir une correspondance! s'amusa Hally.

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais c'est pour Jamie. Puisque tu as un cours avec elle! se justifia Joey.

-Je pourrais la lui donner, moi! s'offusqua Chris. Je dois bien servir à quelque chose!

-Contente-toi d'embrasser ma soeur dans les couloirs de l'école alors! dit Joey.

-Je suis capable de le faire sans que tu ne m'en donnes l'ordre! ronchonna Chris. Au fait, quel est le mot de passe de votre salle commune cette année?

-On ne te le diras pas! Jamie n'aura qu'à aller te rendre visite puisqu'elle connaît déjà le mot de passe de la vôtre.

-Allez Joey! C'était amusant l'année dernière nos petites soirées.

-Oui, mais c'était l'année dernière! reprit Joey.

Christopher se renfogna alors que Marc-Olivier, ayant entendu la fin de la conversation, s'installait face à Joey.

-Je suis d'accord avec Chris! Vous pourriez être gentille! tenta veinement Marc-O.

-Il va falloir plus que des paroles pour nous convaincre, dit alors Audrey-Ann. Hein, Joey?

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, Audrey-Ann jettait des regards de Joey à Marc-Olivier. Chacun devinait le fil de ses pensées... sauf les deux concernés, encore trop aveugle.

Soudain, la cloche sonna, signifiant que le premier cours commencerait d'ici peu. Les treizièmes années se dirigèrent tous vers leur cours à l'exception d'Hally qui avait une heure de libre. Elle monta au dortoir et déposa la lettre à côté du visage de Jamie, sur l'oreiller. Après quoi, elle rejoignit la bibliothèque pour finir tranquillement sa lecture.

o0o0o

-Non!

Le cri sec de Jamie résonna dans le dortoir vide. Les yeux grands ouverts, des traces de larmes sur ses joues, elle reprenait conscience dans la réalité. Elle se frotta les yeux et respira lentement pour se calmer.

Elle se laissa retomber dans ses couvertures. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'enveloppe sur l'oreiller. En l'ouvrant, ses yeux se posèrent tout naturellement sur sa montre.

-Eh merde! jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle allait être en retard. Elle mit la première jupe et la première chemise (froissée) qui lui tomba sous la main, enfila ses chaussures à talons sans prendre la peine de mettre des bas, noua lâchement sa cravate autour de son cou et démêla ses cheveux rapidement à l'aide de ses doigts. Après quoi, elle attrapa ses livres d'histoire de la magie sans oublier la lettre qu'elle glissa entre deux pages d'un des nombreux volumes.

Elle se précipita à l'extérieur du dortoir, traversa la salle commune des filles rapidement et s'engagea dans les couloirs de l'école afin de rejoindre sa classe qui avait débuté il y avait quinze bonne minutes déjà. Au détour d'un couloir, elle heurta quelqu'un sans le vouloir, échappant plusieurs de ses manuels. Elle les ramassa en vitesse et, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, elle reprit sa course folle pour rejoindre son cours.

Elle ne remarqua donc pas que la personne qu'elle avait bousculé était de mauvaise humeur. Tout comme elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait échappé sa lettre... et que l'homme l'avait ramassée.

Jamie finit par arriver avec quelques vingt-cinq minutes de retard. Elle frappa légèrement à la porte. Elle entra après avoir entendu son professeur l'inviter à entrer.

Ils n'étaient que trois à suivre ce cours, les autres cherchant probablement à oublier la guerre qui serait abordée pendant l'année.

Elle rejoignit rapidement Hally assise au deuxième rang. François était à sa droite. Jamie s'installa à sa gauche et suivit donc le reste du cours, essayant de rattraper ce qu'elle avait manqué. Quinze minutes avant la fin, le professeur Lincoln réitéra ses explications sur leur projet et le programme de l'année... en particulier pour elle.

-Vous aurez donc à me présenter un exposé détaillé sur un évènement historique de votre choix. Il comptera pour le tiers de votre note finale. Nous commencerons dès le prochain cours à aborder la guerre sombre jusqu'aux vacances de mars. Par la suite, nous réviserons la matière des dernières années pour l'examen final en obtention de vos ASPICs. Vous pouvez y aller!

Aussitôt, les trois élèves rangèrent leurs livres.

-Mlle MacKenzie! Un instant je vous pris! lui signifia le professeur alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte en compagnie d'Hally.

Elle fit signe à son amie qu'elle la rejoindrait dans la grande salle. Hally partit donc en compagnie de François et Jamie revint sur ses pas.

-Puis-je savoir la raison de votre retard? demanda le professeur poliment.

-J'ai fait un mauvais rêve... et ma montre n'a pas sonné.

-Cette année est très importante, Mlle MacKenzie.

-Je le sais professeur. Et je m'arrangerai pour que celà ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir.

-Bien! Vous m'en voyez ravi!

Un sourire bienveillant ornait maintenant les lèvres du professeur. Curieux, il alla même jusqu'à lui demander :

-J'imagine que vous ferez à nouveau parti de la troupe de théâtre cette année?

-C'est dans mes intentions! Je ne sais malheureusement pas encore quelle pièce nous jouerons. Il serait intéressant d'en jouer une du répertoire classique sorcier cette année. Nous avons accordé beaucoup d'importance aux moldus jusqu'à présent.

-J'aimerais bien également. Mais vous comprenez pourquoi il était important d'aller explorer le répertoire moldu, non?

-La guerre sombre nous en a tous donné une idée, j'imagine, répliqua amèrent Jamie.

-Bien! Sûr ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

-À vous aussi, professeur!

Jamie se sauva. Elle se rendit directement à la grande salle, déposant ses manuels sous sa chaise pour ne pas encombrer leur petite table. Tout naturellement, la main de Christopher retrouva la sienne. Elle se dégagea de cette étreinte rapidement et offrit un petit sourire d'excuse au garçon plus que surpris. Elle entama alors son repas, écoutant distraitement la conversation des autres.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé votre défi? demanda Marc-O. distraitement.

Les filles se regardèrent, espiègles.

-D'accord! Je vois! constata-t-il.

-On doit donc s'attendre au pire? se renseigna, suspicieux, François.

-Vous vous faites des montagnes! s'exaspéra Audrey-Ann. Il n'y a rien de mal dans nos projets!

-Vous avez dit ça il y a deux ans je crois? demanda Christopher en cherchant l'appui des garçons. Et pourtant, si je me souviens bien, Marc-O. a attrapé une pneumonie!

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il se trouvait là! s'insurgea Audrey-Ann. On vous avait bien dit de rester loin de nous cette journée-là!

-On a écouté vos conseils aussi, rappela François. Après l'incident, mais on les a écouté!

-Il n'y a rien de dangeureux pour vous cette année! C'est promis, les rassura Joey.

-En fait, si je demandais ça, c'est qu'on en a un peu discuter hier soir, commença Marc-Olivier.

-C'est notre dernière année à nous aussi, leur rappela François.

-Et nous voulons faire en sorte qu'elle soit inoubliable! termina Christopher.

-C'est pourquoi on veut faire le défi, nous aussi, dit Marc-Olivier sérieusement.

Les cin filles relevèrent la tête de concert à cette phrase. Audrey-Ann se reprit la première.

-Je crois que j'ai mal entendu! Marc-Olivier Davis, préfet-en-chef, modèle de sérieux et de droiture, veut se pervertir lors de sa dernière année en jouant à un petit jeu avec nous? demanda Audrey-Ann d'une voix malicieuse.

-Pas que moi! précisa Marc-Olivier. Chris et Frank aussi participent.

-Eh bien, commença, hésitante, Hally.

Les Étoiles se concertaient du regard, peu certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

-On y réfléchit et on vous en reparle un peu plus tard! finit par dire Joey. En attendant, on ferait mieux de se rendre en classe!

-Ne faisons pas attendre le célèbre Harry Potter! s'amusa Jamie en se relevant.

Aussitôt, le groupe se mit en branle pour rejoindre la classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

o0o0o

Harry Potter se tenait derrière son bureau, sagement assis. Bien qu'il ne savait pas encore comment aborder la matière avec les treizièmes années, il se disait en lui-même que ce ne pouvait être pire que le cours de Malefoy. Il avait appris l'esclandre entre la jeune MacKenzie et lui et s'en était beaucoup amusé.

La première cloche sonna et, quelques instants plus tard, les élèves entrèrent dans la classe sans se presser le moins du monde. À la deuxième cloche, onze jeunes de son âge étaient sagement assis devant lui, attendant qu'il commence à aborder la matière.

Lentement, il se leva et contourna son bureau, cherchant toujours le meilleur moyen d'aborder le vours.

-La défense contre les forces du mal est une matière fondamentale dans l'apprentissage des jeunes sorciers.Vous aurez vos ASPICs à la fin de cette année. Malheureusement pour vous, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il vous reste à apprendre.

Une main se leva. Celle de MacKenzie, assise au premier rang.

-Le professeur Turner travaillait ici depuis de nombreuses années et il nous fournissait un plan détaillé de tout ce que nous avions à apprendre! dit-elle sans même attendre son consentement.

-J'imagine que vous l'avez?

-Pas présentement. Mais je pourrais l'avoir pour le prochain cours.

-Excellent, Mlle MacKenzie. Alors, pour aujourd'hui, je vous propose une petite révision de sorts offensifs et défensifs utiles lors d'un duel. Des volontaires?

Pas un ne se leva. Tous se regardèrent, perplexes. Jamie MacKenzie dessinait dans un petit cahier, assise au dernier rang, aux côtés de Christopher, pas le moins du monde attentive aux propos du professeur. Harry la désigna donc d'office comme l'une des duellistes.

-Mlle? demanda-t-il.

-MacKenzie. Je ne vous croyais pas aveugle à ce point, professeur. Après tout, vous avez appelez ma jumelle par son nom. Vous auriez pu le deviner vous-même, répliqua-t-elle.

Harry resta un moment interdit.

-Je m'en rappelerai pour la prochaine fois, Mlle. En attendant, j'ose espérer que votre politesse vous accompagnera lors de mon prochain cours.

-Désolé, elle était en vacances! dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle sera probablement revenue.

Harry aquiesça et désigna une deuxième personne, soit Marc-Olivier.

-J'imagine que vous vous connaissez depuis des années, non? leur demanda-t-il.

-Nous étudions tous ensemble depuis treize ans. Depuis, rien ne nous a vraiment séparé. Même lors de la guerre, la plupart d'entre nous étions groupé ensemble, répliqua Audrey-Ann dans le fond de la salle, excédée.

D'un geste de baguette, Harry rangea les bureaux et les chaises le long d'un mur alors que tous se plaçaient en cercle, Jamie et Marc-O. au centre.

-À trois, vous commencerez le duel! leur dit Harry. Je ne veux aucune pitié. Il est possible de réparer les torts facilement puisque nous sommes sorciers. L'usage des sorts impardonables est interdit. Il y a autre chose? demanda-t-il, peu certain de s'il lui manquait quelque chose ou non.

-On commence? demanda Jamie.

-Un. Deux. Trois!

Avant même que Jamie n'ait pu dire quelque chose, sa baguette se retrouvait dans la main de son adversaire. Marc-Olivier lui offrit un sourire narquois.

-Je te connaissais plus vive que ça, se moqua gentiment Marc-O.

-Eh bien, je dois dire que c'est le plus court duel auquel j'ai assisté, se moqua également Harry. Sortilège informulé très efficace. Quelqu'un peut me dire quel est l'avantage d'un tel sortilège? demanda-t-il à la classe.

-L'effet de surprise! répondit aussi Joey en regardant sa jumelle avec le même sourire que Marc-Olivier.

-Existe-t-il un moyen de se protéger des sortilèges informulés?

-À part anticiper le sort de l'adversaire, je ne crois pas, répondit Elizabeth.

-Bien, retournez à vos places. Pouvez-vous me nommer d'autres sortilèges offensifs? demanda Harry à l'ensemble de la classe.

Jamie s'assit au fond de la classe, aux côtés d'Elizabeth, sans plus prononcer un mot. Bien sûr, Hally leva la main.

-En fait, la majorité des sorts que nous utilisons sont offensifs. Quand il a pour but d'attaquer, il l'est. Comme le furonculose qui couvre le corps de l'adversaire de furoncles ou, même, le tarentallegra qui obligent les pieds de la personne à danser de manière frénétique. Pourvu que le sort déstabilise l'adversaire, ou qu'il soit lancé en premier, il peut être considéré comme offensifs. Et ce ne sont que des exemples.

-Très bien. Juste une question. Comment récompense-t-on les élèves ici sauf en leur disant que c'est la bonne réponse? À Poudlard, le système est légèrement différend.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire ou à faire, professeur, commença Hally.

-En fait, nous avons des activités pour égayer un peu l'année scolaire, continua Audrey-Ann.

-Et, selon notre comportement, nous pouvons y aller ou non, termina Joey.

-Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, on va tester un peu plus vos connaissances. Placez-vous par deux!

Elizabeth se tourna automatiquement vers Jamie. Joey prit place à côté de Marc-Olivier. François rejoignit Hally. Victoria se dirigea vers Thomas. Christopher se retrouva donc avec Audrey-Ann. Le reste du cours se passa plutôt bien. Harry les arrêta à quelques reprises pour leur demander d'exercer certains sorts ou voir leurs connaissances théoriques.

o0o0o

La journée venait tout juste de se terminer. Déjà, le carillon de l'académie sonnait huit heures. La bibliothécaire, malgré sa bonne entente avec les jeunes, les avait mis dehors puisqu'il était assez tard. Ils n'avaient qu'à aller faire leur devoir dans leurs salles communes ou dans la salle d'études réservée à cet effet.

Dans la salle commune des filles, Jamie, assise par terre, les pieds devant le faible feu de foyer qui ronflait dans l'âtre, écoutait les arguments de ses amies.

-Ça pourrait être amusant si on les faisait participer, commenta Audrey-Ann.

-Mais ça a toujours été notre tradition! Ils ne vont pas nous la prendre maintenant qu'on va finir nos études! se renfrogna Elizabeth.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne supporterais pas la compétition avec Thomas! se moqua Audrey-Ann en la poussant du coude.

Elizabeth lui tira la langue et, laissant sa tête tombée sur l'épaule de son amie, elle leur confia son problème.

-Je vais le laisser tomber. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Son visage n'exprimait rien en soi. Juste un peu de douleur pour celles qui la connaissaient bien. Un inconnu n'y aurait rien vu.

-On trouvera un moyen, la rassura du mieux qu'elle le put Audrey-Ann en la tenant dans ses bras.

Aucune ne répondit. Un moment de silence passa avant qu'Hally n'en profite pour exposer son idée à propos de leur défi que les autres acceptèrent. Il ne restait plus qu'à en aviser les garçons. Ainsi, quand onze heures sonna, chacune se retrouvait emmitouffler dans son lit, essayant d'oublier ce que serait la vie hors de l'Académie. Le destin d'Elizabeth planait sur leur bonheur telle une ombre. Mais la vie serait peut-être faite de jour meilleur...

* * *

_Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé... En espérant qu'il vous a plu. J'essayerai de mettre le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible! Et maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire et à attendre vos comm's!_


	6. Chapitre cinquième

_Voici un nouveau chapitre... le cinquième déjà. L'histoire avant un peu lentement, mais je trouve important d'instaurer les bases solidement et de comprendre exactement les comportements de tous et chacun. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre cinquième**

Christopher ouvrit lentement les yeux au contact d'un doigt sur sa machoire. Doigt qui remonta pour finir sa course sur ses lèvres en un avertissement afin qu'il garde le silence. Il esquissa un sourire. Jamie se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Réveille les autres! Je vous attends dans votre salle commune.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et partit rapidement alors que Christopher commençait tout juste à comprendre ce qui arrivait. Il chercha à tâtons sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, attrapa une vieille paire de chaussettes qu'il enfila avant d'aller réveiller les autres tranquillement.

-À quoi tu joues? gromela Thomas en se retournant pour retrouver le sommeil.

-Si seulement je le savais... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Jamie nous attend en bas. Alors, grouille!

Thomas finit par se lever après avoir bougonner. Ils descendirent les escaliers et découvrirent Jamie assise sur l'un des fauteuils devant le feu. Avant qu'ils ne la rejoignent, elle se leva. Ils la suivirent instinctivement. Joey surveillait l'entrée pour être sûr qu'aucun professeur n'entre. Elle savait, par expérience, que les enseignants pouvaient faire des rondes à toute heure. S'ils se faisaient prendre, elle préférait ne pas penser au sermon de Margaret Clarkson, souvent surnommée la vieille harpie... affectueusement, bien sûr.

Ils traversèrent rapidement les couloirs, tournant, prenant des détours, pour finalement arriver sur le perron. Ils prirent la direction des serres et les contournèrent pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Ils suivirent un petit sentier battu qui les mena jusqu'à un lac. Audrey-Ann et Elizabeth dormaient, accotées sur le même vieux chêne alors qu'Hally les attendait impatiemment, tentant de se réchauffer en frictionnant ses bras. Elle n'avait qu'une légère veste sur elle et leur pyjama n'était pas très utile à cette heure à l'extérieur.

-Si vous nous disiez pourquoi on est ici maintenant? demanda Christopher en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

Marc-Olivier suivit son exemple alors que Jamie allait rejoindre sa soeur et son amie avec Thomas.

-Vous vouliez bien participer à notre jeu? leur demanda Hally en guise d'entrée en la matière.

Aussitôt, elle eut l'attention de tous les garçons. Les filles savaient déjà ce qui allait suivre. Ils se rassemblèrent tous près du vieux chêne pour que tous entendent ce qu'avait à dire Hally.

-Nous en avons discuter très sérieusement hier soir... et c'est d'accord! Vous pouvez jouer!

-Et quel est le jeu? demanda Thomas, fatigué que ça tourne en rond.

-C'est une chasse au trésor, commença Hally. Nous serons trois équipes de trois à chercher un certain nombre d'objets déterminés par une autre équipe. Il y a un objet pour chacun des participants et les sept autres sont les mêmes pour tous.

-Il faut que ce soit assez difficile à réaliser... ou alors, humiliant sur le moment. Sinon, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, commenta Audrey-Ann.

-Et quelles sont les équipes? demanda Marc-Olivier.

-On va les déterminer maintenant! répondit Jamie.

Elle tenait entre ses deux mains mises en coupe neuf petits papiers. Elle tendit ses mains vers Elizabeth qui pigea trois morceaux de papier.

-La première équipe sera composée de, roulements de tambours! dit-elle.

Aussitôt, Audrey-Ann, Joey et Hally battirent des mains sur leurs cuisses en guise d'instrument.

-Marc-Olivier, Christopher et Hally!

Jamie tendit ses mains à nouveau, mais vers Hally qui répéta le même geste qu'Elizabeth. Elle lut les trois papiers avant d'annoncer le résultat.

-Joey, Elizabeth et Audrey-Ann.

Les trois filles affichèrent un sourire satisfait. Jamie prit les trois papiers restants.

-Il ne reste donc que François, Thomas et moi. Maintenant que les équipes sont faites, il ne reste qu'à dresser la liste des objets à ramasser par équipe. Joey me donnera la sienne et je donnerai celle de mon équipe à Hally.

-Et qu'est-ce qui arrive si on ne réussit pas à ramasser tous les objets? se renseigna Marc-Olivier.

-Un gage à la fin de l'année! répondit Audrey-Ann, enthousiaste.

-Et quel est le plaisir dans tout ça? Et si on réussit? demanda Christopher.

-C'est juste pour s'amuser, pour occuper son temps libre. On n'a jamais rien à faire durant l'année. Toutes les activités qu'on nous propose, on les fait depuis des années, expliqua Joey.

-Et puis, ce sont les gagnants qui donnent le gage! ajouta malicieusement Jamie.

Aussitôt, la discussion devint animée, chacun voulant avoir des précisions, chacun voulant redéfinir certaines règles. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, le jeu commençait officiellement. Ils regagnèrent leur dortoir respectif. Ce qui restait de la semaine promettait d'être intéressant.

oOoOo

Drago Malefoy pianotait sur son bureau, attendant les élèves de treizième année à qui il donnait cours à la première heure. Son visage était de marbre. Il lui tardait de prendre sa vengeance sur la petite MacKenzie. La cloche sonna et les étudiants entrèrent par la suite. Les discussions ne semblaient pas tarrirent malgré qu'ils se retrouvaient dans sa classe. La cloche sonna une deuxième fois. Ils étaient tous assis devant lui et pourtant, la seule personne qui lui semblait intéressante n'était pas là. Il remarqua en deux secondes à peine l'absence de Jamie MacKenzie.

-Où se trouve votre camarade? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Elle a décidé d'abandonner ce cours! expliqua aussitôt Élizabeth.

Drago sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette petite peste n'aurait pas du abandonner aussi vite. S'il avait une impression de victoire, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit du au réel abandon de MacKenzie. Il y avait feu sous chaudron et il saurait la vérité, foi de Malefoy.

-Bien! Sortez vos devoirs ainsi que vos livres. Lisez le chapitre onze et réalisez la potion par la suite. Les ingrédients sont tous dans les armoires, à l'arrière. Pas un mot et une fois que vous m'aurez apporté un échantillon de la potion, vous pourrez partir.

Personne n'osa perturber le silence qu'avait instauré Drago. Chacun s'appliqua à suivre les indications données sans les discuter. Drago ramassa les devoirs sur le coin des tables et s'installa derrière son bureau. Il lut les copies d'un air distrait. Ce n'était qu'une première lecture. Il les vérifierait à nouveau, dans le calme de ses appartements. De temps à autres, il levait la tête pour s'assurer qu'aucun n'essayait de tricher. Il ne voyait que des têtes baissées, des élèves tentant de faire de leur mieux. Une classe fade.

«Au moins, MacKenzie mettait un peu d'action! pensa-t-il amèrement. Là, ils ont l'air d'une bande de moutons!»

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et le reste du cours se passa ainsi, sans incident.

oOoOo

À cette heure-ci, la bibliothèque était totalement vide. Tous les étudiants étaient en cours... à l'exception de Jamie. Assise à l'une des tables du fond, entre deux étagères de vieux bouquins poussiéreux, Jamie lisait attentivement un ouvrage sur les potions. À défaut de suivre les cours, elle pensait au moins qu'elle pourrait apprendre quelque chose à l'aide d'une source inépuisable, la bibliothèque de l'académie. Après tout, elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Il y avait une dizaine de livres d'ouvert devant elle qu'elle consultait plus ou moins à la recherche d'informations pertinentes. En fait, elle cherchait la meilleure approche avec la directrice-adjointe quand elle lui annoncerait qu'elle abandonnait un cours.

Jamie aimait l'académie plus que tout puisque sa vie s'y résumait. Tous ses souvenirs, la plupart du moins, remontaient à cette seule et unique source. Elle n'avait pas réellement d'amis en dehors de l'île. Et puis, c'est à cet endroit qu'elle avait appris la magie. C'est à cet endroit qu'elle avait appris à se connaître et à connaître les autres. Elle n'aurait pas été la même sans cette Académie.

Elle savait que Margaret Johnson était plutôt dure lorsqu'il s'agissait d'abandon sans motif valable. Hors, incompatibilité avec un professeur ne devait pas faire partir des raisons acceptées, Jamie en était sûre. Alors, elle se retrouvait là, seule, à essayer de trouver une raison pour appuyer sa résolution.

Honnêtement, elle savait déjà que c'était peine perdue. Mais elle détestait s'avouer vaincu. Alors, elle cherchait en vain.

Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la première cloche. À la deuxième sonnerie, elle se sentie un peu coupable de ne pas être parmi ses camarades. Et puis, elle retrouva ses esprits et ce dit qu'elle préférait le calme de la bibliothèque aux tempêtes caractérielles de son cher professeur de potions.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand une ombre vint obscurcir son champs de vision. N'arrivant plus à lire la moindre phrase, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard inquisiteur de celle qu'elle cherchait tant à éviter.

-Dans mon bureau, dit calmement Margaret d'un ton ne laissant aucun échapatoire.

Lentement, Jamie ramassa tous les livres qui trainaient pour les remettre à leur place originelle. Après quoi, elle remit plumes et parchemins dans son sac. Elle finit par se lever pour suivre la directrice-adjointe.

Elles traversèrent plusieurs couloirs du château, Jamie légèrement derrière Margaret. Jamie regardait par les fenêtres l'extérieur, cherchant à reculer l'échéance le plus tard possible. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de Malefoy. Elle travaillait seule en potions. C'était suffisant pour elle, même si ça ne l'était pas pour Margaret.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Margaret s'immobilisa devant une tenture. Elle murmura un mot et la tenture se souleva pour laisser apercevoir un trou. Il était assez grand pour laisser passer une personne à la fois. De l'autre côté du mur se trouvait le bureau de la directrice-adjointe. Jamie savait déjà qu'il était plutôt petit, qu'une immense fenêtre occupait le mur face au trou et que seul un bureau et quelques chaises composaient le mobilier.

Machinalement, Jamie s'affaissa sur la chaise la plus à gauche. Elle avait déclaré cette chaise sa «propriété» simplement parce que ça l'amusait. Elle déposa son sac à ses pieds alors que Margaret prenait place derrière son bureau.

-J'imagine que tu sais déjà pourquoi tu es ici? commença Margaret.

-Pour le plaisir de ma compagnie! s'amusa Jamie. Pour le cours de potions, rajouta-t-elle sous l'oeil noir de Margaret.

-Alors? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?

-Le professeur Malefoy et moi, c'est une histoire impossible, vous savez? À commencer par le fait qu'il n'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur mon sens de l'humour, dit sérieusement Jamie en s'installant plus confortablement dans sa chaise.

-Autre chose à dire à propos du professeur Malefoy?

-Je doute sérieusement qu'il ait été pris pour ses dons d'enseignements. Au dernier cours, il n'a fait que répéter un cours que nous avions entendu quelques années plus tôt. Et puis, il a commencé son cours en parlant de sa personne. Sur mon horaire, c'était marqué deux heures de Potions et non de l'étude du Malefoy typique.

-Vous savez, Jamie, il y a certaines limites à ne pas dépasser. Continuer de parler en ces termes de monsieur Malefoy et nous reconsidérerons votre présence à l'académie.

-Que je sache, je ne suis pas impolie. Cynique, je vous l'accorde, mais pas impolie. Je connais les règles. Je connais également la politique de l'académie en ce qui concerne l'abandon d'un cours. Hors, il se trouve que ma présence dans les cachots ne feraient que me nuire, tant niveau scolaire que social. De plus, Monsieur Malefoy semble déjà éprouver une réelle animosité envers ma personne. Continuer sur cette voie n'améliorerait en rien l'image qu'il a de moi. Quand on m'attaque, je mords. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Un silence plana. Margaret semblait considérer les arguments de Jamie. Malgré qu'ils aient été présentés d'une manière peu conventionnelle, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient assez convaincants dans leur genre.

-De plus, rajouta Jamie pour faire pencher le verdict en sa faveur, avec quelques ingrédients et une classe un soir par semaine, il y a possibilité que j'apprenne par moi-même. Les livres de la bibliothèque m'aideront. Et puis, on apprend de nos erreurs d'après ce qu'on en dit!

Jamie adressa un grand sourire innocent à Margaret. Celle-ci tardait à prononcer la sentence.

-Vous êtes à l'essai pour un mois. Nous verrons si les résultats sont satisfaisants. Vous apprendrez par vous-même, mais vous aurez à faire les mêmes travaux que vos camarades de classe. À l'exception que vous n'aurez pas vu la matière de la même manière qu'eux.

-Si je dois être évaluée selon les mêmes critères, le professeur Malefoy devrait me remettre un plan pour savoir un peu ce qu'il faut que je vois de moi-même. Me dire quelles potions sont à l'étude.

-Je lui en parle d'ici la fin de la semaine. En attendant, Jamie, évitez encore les esclandres avec vos nouveaux professeurs. Ils sont ici pour vous apprendre ce qu'ils savent. Donnez-leur une chance! plaida Margaret.

Jamie sourit à nouveau, ramassa son sac et se leva. Elle sortit du bureau en adressant un bref salut militaire à la directrice-adjointe. Aussitôt son étudiante sortie, Margaret se prit la tête entre deux mains.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle? murmura-t-elle dans la clarté de son bureau.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Que le silence... encore.

oOoOo

Leur présence était encore requise à la table des professeurs, au grand dam de Drago Malefoy. Il avait terminé son avant-midi avec les troisièmes années qui ne l'avaient pas exaspéré autant que ceux de dernière année. Il se contentait de grignotter un peu en observant encore toute la population estudiantine. Il repéra facilement Jamie MacKenzie. Sa rancune envers la jeune fille augmenta d'un cran. Elle ne semblait avoir aucun remord d'avoir manqué son cours.

À ce moment-là, Margaret Clarkson prit place à ses côtés et engagea la conversation sur un sujet plus qu'épineux.

-Je crois que vous avez remarqué l'absence de Mlle MacKenzie à votre cours de ce matin, non?

Drago se contenta de gromeler quelque chose d'inaudible. Margaret prit donc sa réponse comme un oui.

-J'ai moi-même parlé à Mlle MacKenzie et nous avons convenu d'un arrangement toutes les deux.

Au mot arrangement, Drago ne sut s'il devait se réjouir ou non. Margaret passa donc les dix minutes suivantes à lui énumérer et expliquer les clauses du projet. Ils arrangèrent un peu le tout pour pouvoir présenter quelque chose de concret à l'étudiante concernée. Quand Margaret le laissa enfin, prétextant un autre travail urgent, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il aurait voulu venger l'offense du premier cours, mais, dans un autre sens, un mois sans cette étudiante fauteuse de trouble serait le bienvenue.

S'il était arrivé légèrement de mauvaise humeur, Drago Malefoy quitta la table avec un petit sourire en coin.

«Foi de Malefoy, elle ne l'aura pas facile pour le mois à venir, se promit-il intérieurement.»

* * *

_Un peu court, non? Laissez-moi vos commentaires! Merci d'avance!_

_Miga_


	7. Chapitre sixième

_Bonsoir à tous! Je voulais vous offrir un nouveau chapitre avant le temps des fêtes parce que je serai dans l'impossibilité de poster jusqu'à la mi-janvier, voir même la fin. J'espère encore et toujours que cela vous plaira. J'ai remarqué que je n'avais plus de commentaires. J'aimerais en savoir la cause. Les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, sont toujours constructives et m'aide à m'améliorer. Enfin, bonne lecture tout de même!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre sixième : Revirement de situation**

Le dernier service durait toujours plus longtemps. Le soir, la salle prenait plus de temps à se remplir puisque certains élèves préféraient finir leur devoir pour profiter pleinement de leur soirée. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas rare ceux qui agissaient ainsi.

Drago ruminait toujours à la table des professeurs. Encore une journée et il pourrait profiter du calme de ses appartements pour les heures de repas. S'il s'était senti un peu seul durant la guerre, il lui tardait de retrouver un peu de solitude dans cet environnement qui ne lui était pas encore familier.

Il mangea le plus rapidement qu'il le put. Pourtant, lorsqu'il voulut quitter la table, une main se posa sur son avant-bras, celui où la marque trônait encore, preuve macabre de son rôle lors de la guerre. Il retira vivement son bras et regarda l'otru qui avait osé un geste si familier. Étant anglais, les contacts physiques ne faisaient pas parti de sa culture.

-Vraiment navré de devoir vous garder un peu, mais la directrice a une annonce à faire.

L'otru en question était un vieille homme à l'air généreux. Son visage était marqué par le passage du temps, mais ses yeux semblaient pétiller d'une jeunesse éternelle. Il portait une barbe blanche assez courte et ses cheveux faisaient le tour de sa tête. Le dessus de son crâne était dégarni.

Le vieil homme lui montra du doigt la directrice qui, en effet, venait de se lever. Lentement, pestant contre les discours qu'ils savaient longs et ennuyeux, il se rassied et attendit le plus patiemment qu'il le put la chance de pouvoir s'esquiver.

La directrice n'eut qu'à se lever de son siège pour obtenir l'attention de tous. La plupart des élèves attendaient impatiement qu'elle énonce ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il n'était pas vraiment dur de deviner ce qu'elle dirait. Chaque année se ressemblait.

-Chers élèves, je sais que certains d'entre vous tardent déjà de reprendre la routine de l'Académie. Dès demain, sur le babillard des activités auront lieu les inscriptions aux nombreux clubs qui vous sont offerts. Surveillez-le bien! dit-elle.

Elle avait pris, tout au plus, une minute de leur temps à tous. Déjà, les bavardages reprenaient de plus belle. Cette annonce était une bonne nouvelle appréciée.

Drago resta légèrement surpris. Clubs? Quels clubs pouvaient bien être offert aux étudiants? Son voisin sembla lire dans ses pensées.

-Drago Malefoy, c'est bien ça? demanda-t-il négligemment.

Aussitôt, Drago se renfrogna. Son nom prononcé par un autre n'avait jamais été un bon signe.

-Comment trouvez-vous l'Académie? se renseigna le plus vieux en terminant de savourer son repas, observant d'un oeil son interlocuteur.

-Bien! répondit suctinctement le blond.

-Je vois. J'espère que vous vous impliquerez dans les nombreuses activités prévues au cours de l'année à venir!

C'était une perche trop facile à prendre. Drago saisit l'occasion.

-C'est bien que vous m'en parliez. Si vous me disiez un peu ce qui est prévu à l'horaire? demanda Drago d'un air dégagé.

-Théâtre, survie en forêt, soirée cinéma, duels et j'en passe. Renseignez-vous auprès de la directrice! lui dit gentiment le vieil homme. Et si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, demandez à Johan.

-Qui est Johan? demanda Drago.

-C'est moi! répondit le vieillard en se levant. Sûr ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Drago. Ce fut un plaisir de converser avec vous.

oOoOo

Johan inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salutation et disparut par une petite porte dissimulée derrière leur table. Drago se leva peu de temps après pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il avaient des devoirs à corriger et un programme à établir.

-Vous avez vu ça? s'exclama Jamie en fixant la table des professeurs.

-Quoi? demanda négligement sa jumelle en savourant sa soupe.

-Le professeur Hoffman qui salut respectueusement Malefoy! dit-elle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si surprenant? Mr Hoffman a toujours tendance à protéger les âmes fragiles! rigola Audrey-Ann.

Aussitôt, Jamie plongea le nez dans son assiette. Elle savait bien que Johan aimait protéger les faibles. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. Sortie de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, cette affirmation lui semblait tellement trop réelle. Elle détestait cela parce qu'alors, il fallait admettre qu'elle avait un jour été faible. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait aidé peu avant la guerre, peu avant que les autres ne partent en Angleterre pour se battre.

-Sinon, vous avez l'intention de vous inscrire à quoi? demanda Joey.

-Le théâtre, c'est sûr! assura Jamie avec aplomb. Et puis, ce serait bien de s'impliquer pour avoir un beau bal cette année.

-Il faut avouer que celui de l'année dernière était plutot banal, concéda Elizabeth.

-Autant clore treize merveilleuses années par un bal digne de nous! se moqua Audrey-Ann à force de grands gestes, démontrant leur grandeur au sein de l'Académie.

Ils rirent tous ensemble. Le repas se passa dans cette même joie communicative où ils discutèrent des inscriptions, des activités à venir. Quand le carillon sonna les huit heures, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent leur salle commune respective.

oOoOo

Il était plus de minuit lorsque Drago commença sa ronde dans les couloirs du château. Il n'avait croisé âme qui vive jusqu'à présent. L'air était assez frais malgré qu'ils ne furent qu'en septembre.

Il resserra sa cape autour de lui et continua à inspecter les alentours. Finissant son tour au troisième étage, il monta au quatrième. Il savait que Potter s'occupait des étages plus haut.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'un couloir, il lui sembla percevoir un bruit, un pas feutré. Il s'avança rapidement vers la source du bruit, mais, quand il passa la tête de l'autre côté pour voir, il n'y avait rien. Il fit alors le tour des classes pour être sûr que l'élève fautif ne s'était pas réfugié dans l'une d'elles pour lui échaper. Il n'y découvrit personne. Il continua sa ronde, attentif au moindre bruit, à la moindre ombre suspecte.

Quand il retourna dans ses appartements, une demi-heure plus tard, il n'avait rencontré personne.

oOoOo

Jamie retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit la tête blonde de Malefoy passer l'angle du couloir. Ses yeux scrutèrent l'obscurité et, par chance pour elle, il ne vit pas ce qu'il cherchait. Elle se doutait que s'il l'avait prise sur le fait, probablement aurait-elle été un mois entier en retenue. Dissimulée derrière une tenture bien connu des étudiants qui avaient pour habitude de sortir la nuit, elle attendit encore un moment avant d'oser reprendre le chemin jusqu'à sa salle commune. Discrètement, elle se faufila jusqu'aux escaliers situé à l'inverse du chemin que venait de prendre Malefoy. Elle les grimpa sur la pointe des pieds, sa tête se retournant souvent pour s'assurer que Malefoy ne l'avait pas entendu. Arrivée en haut, lorsqu'elle voulut se tourner vers la gauche pour continuer sa montée des étages, elle percuta quelqu'un qui la retint par les épaules.

-Eh bien, Mlle. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le droit de vous promener à cette heure-ci! fit remarquer la voix.

Jamie n'osait pas regarder son professeur. Elle fut surprise quand elle dénota une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Elle releva ses yeux pour croiser un regard émeraude pétillant de malice.

-Mlle MacKenzie, c'est bien ça? s'informa Harry Potter.

-Jamie MacKenzie, professeur.

-Alors, Jamie! On va s'entendre sur une chose, d'accord? dit Harry, espiègle.

Un instant, Jamie eut peur. Elle se retrouvait seule, en compagnie d'un professeur dans l'obscurité. Et puis, elle ne savait pas la proposition qu'allait lui faire son professeur, mais elle sentait déjà le piège à plein nez. Elle sentit des sueurs froides sans pouvoir dire ce qui la mettait en situation d'alerte.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu, mais que je ne te recroise plus dans les couloirs la nuit!

Aussitôt, le coeur de Jamie recommença à battre normalement. L'espace d'un court instant, elle avait été terrifié. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, reprenant son souffle et le contrôle de son esprit qui avait déjà commencé à s'emballer, cherchant des moyens de se sortir de cette situation épineuse.

Jamie opina de la tête et, sans plus s'occuper d'Harry, continua sa course pour rejoindre la sécurité de la salle commune des filles. Harry la regarda amusé. Il n'avait rien vu d'étrange dans son comportement, sa nervosité et sa peur dissimulées dans l'ombre de la nuit. Harry descendit donc les escaliers et alla retrouver, quant à lui, la chaleur des bras de sa femme.

-T'en as mis du temps! la gronda Joey lorsque sa soeur franchit le trou gardé par le chevalier fou.

Jamie rejoignit ses amies. Elles étaient les seules à être encore éveillés à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Elle s'affala dans un fauteuil tout près du feu, laissant sa tête retombé sur l'épaule d'Hally.

-Marc-Olivier a protesté pour certains objets, disant que ce n'était pas du jeu. Mais il a finit par accepter. Et pour les autres, aucun problème. Le jeu sera officiellement lancé lundi matin! résuma Jamie en fermant les yeux.

-T'as pris tout ce temps juste pour ça? vérifia Elizabeth, incrédule.

-Voyons, Lizbeth, commença Audrey-Ann.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda Elizabeth entre ses dents.

-Elle en a aussi profiter pour cajoler son namoureux! se moqua gentiment Audrey-Ann, ne tenant pas compte du commentaire d'Elizabeth.

-Même pas! dit Jamie, les yeux toujours scellés.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, lui fit remarquer Hally en la repoussant légèrement. Moi j'y vais, de toute manière.

Jamie grogna légèrement alors qu'Hally se levait. Elizabeth ne tarda pas à la suivre tout comme Audrey-Ann. Avant que Joey ne rejoigne les autres, Jamie la retint par un bras.

-Dis, maman ne t'aurait pas écrit, par hasard? demanda Jamie.

Joey savait parfaitement ce que sa soeur voulait entendre.

-En début de semaine. Hally t'as remise la lettre hier... ou avant-hier.

-C'est vrai, murmura Jamie pour elle-même.

Les deux jumelles gagnèrent leur dortoir. Alors que Joey plongeait dans l'abîme des rêves, Jamie sortit de sous son lit ses manuels d'histoire. Elle se souvenait l'avoir mise à cet endroit. Elle était en retard ce matin-là. Ouvrant son livre, elle chercha sa lettre... en vain. Il n'y en avait aucune trace. Légèrement anxieuse, elle se mit à farfouiller dans ses autres bouqins. Toujours aucune trace. Essayant de ne pas réveiller les autres, elle retourna ses oreillers. Elle fouilla dans ses draps, son sous lit, dans les tiroirs de sa commode et ceux de sa table de nuit. Quand elle arrêta ses recherches sans résultat, il était déjà trois heures du matin. Elle se coucha, mais le sommeil se refusa à elle. Elle passa le reste de la nuit à fixer le plafond, cherchant inlassablement où cette lettre aurait pu être. Sincèrement, elle n'en avait aucune idée. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était qu'elle n'était pas tombé dans de mauvaises mains. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver alors?

Le sommeil l'emporta alors que le soleil se levait, son esprit toujours torturé par ce problème.

oOoOo

Harry grogna dans son sommeil quand il sentit Ginny se retirer de son étreinte. Il ouvrit paresseusement un oeil.

-Tu ferais mieux de te lever, lui dit Ginny en enfilant un peignoir. C'est notre dernier petit-déjeûner obligatoire! dit-elle avec le sourire.

Harry referma ses yeux et grogna encore. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Ginny retint un rire en le voyant si bougon le matin. Elle se prépara et partit en lui soufflant un petit au revoir.

Une fois Ginny partie, Harry se leva de mauvaise grâce. Son attitude était due au fait qu'il n'avait pas cours avant dix heures. C'était du vrai gâchis alors qu'il aurait pu profiter d'une petite grâce matinée.

Il se hâta de se préparer pour ne pas manquer le petit-déjeuner. Il monta en hâte les escaliers pour rejoindre la grande salle déjà grouillante d'étudiants. La directrice le salua d'un petit hochement de tête. Il s'installa à la place que Ginny lui avait gardé. Hermione et Ron étaient juste à côté d'eux.

-Bien dormi Harry? lui demanda Hermione en buvant son café.

-Assez oui. Et toi? Pas trop nerveuse? lui demanda-t-il en se servant un croissant.

-Les treizièmes années ne me font pas peur. Du moins, ils ne me font plus peur! répondit-elle, résolue à ne pas s'en laisser voir.

-Tu m'en vois bien content! lui dit Harry. Pour la chance, à ta santé, Hermione! dit-il en levant son verre à son adresse.

Les autres en firent de même. Hermione était maintenant prête à les affronter. Pourtant, elle désenchanta rapidement. Il était facile de savoir si les treizièmes années étaient présents ou non dans la salle. Habituellement, c'était eux qui faisaient le plus de bruit. Aujourd'hui plus encore qu'à la normale.

oOoOo

Le cadran de Victoria sonna à huit heures précise. La jeune femme émergea lentement du sommeil. Elle s'étira en savourant ce moment de tranquillité, le seul dont elle pouvait profiter. Le reste du temps, les Étoiles s'arrangeaient pour faire de sa vie un enfer... quoique, cette année, elles étaient plutôt inactives. Mais Victoria savait qu'une fois passée la nouveauté des professeurs, la vie reprendrait son cours. En se relevant, elle ne sut pas immédiatement ce qui la dérangea.

C'est en se levant qu'elle aperçut la masse informe dans le lit de Jamie. Se rapprochant, elle identifia la jeune fille. Savourant un peu la petite vengeance qui prenait place dans son esprit, elle se changea rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas réveiller Jamie. Après quoi, elle prit sa baguette et s'approcha à nouveau du lit. Faisant un geste souple du poignet avec sa baguette, elle murmura un sort du bout des lèvres. Elle retint un petit rire en voyant l'effet du sortilège et sortit rapidement en n'oubliant pas ses livres pour le cours de métamorphose.

«Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir sa tête quand elle se regardera dans un miroir! se désola Victoria.»

Son rire résonna dans les couloirs de l'académie, attirant l'attention de certains étudiants qui gagnaient eux aussi leur salle de classe.

oOoOo

Hermione se tenait derrière le bureau. Elle les attendait de pied ferme et ferait honneur à sa réputation. Elle mettrait les points sur les _i_ et les barres sur les _t_. La première cloche sonna et ce fut le même rituel qu'à chaque cours. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus Hermione se sentait nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi puisqu'elle connaissaît sa matière sur le bout des doigts, mais c'était ainsi. Elle était peut-être bonne pour raisonner, mais parler en public n'était pas réellement son point fort. La deuxième cloche sonna. Ils étaient tous derrière leur bureau, bien ordonné, mais surtout, à son grand étonnement silencieux.

Elle contourna son bureau, s'accotant sur celui-ci pour leur parler.

-Je sais que certains ont jasé sur le premier cours de métamorphose. Je dois avouer que je n'ai guerre l'habitude de me voir critiquer.

Hermione s'attendait à entendre une jeune fille passer un commentaire négatif qui ferait rire la classe. C'était ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Il en avait été de même pour le cours de Drago selon ce qu'elle en savait. Pourtant, ce fut le silence. Elle compta alors les personnes présentes.

-Qui manque à l'appel? demanda Hermione.

-Jamie MacKenzie, répondit une grande brune à l'avant.

Hermione savait qu'elle se prénommait Victoria. Elle était plutôt solitaire, ne se tenant pas avec les autres filles du groupe. Son petit sourire ne lui échappa pas. Elle remarqua aussi que Victoria s'était retournée pour adresser un petit sourire aux autres, un sourire de victoire. Cette expression sur son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'elle ne sache qui.

-Et quelqu'un sait la raison de son abscence? demanda-t-elle alors.

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Alors vous lui ferez le message à propos du prochain devoir. Puisque certains se sont plaint du niveau de mon questionnaire, je vous propose une autre méthode d'apprentissage.

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur le tableau et aussitôt, une craie s'éleva pour écrire le sujet du cours... ou plutôt, les sujets.

-Quelqu'un connaît-il les sorts inscrits à l'avant? demanda-t-elle à la ronde.

-C'est du niveau des ASPICs! fit remarquer Hally. Normal que nous ne les connaissions pas.

-Très bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Voici donc le projet que je vous propose jusqu'à la fin du mois d'octobre. Chacun d'entre vous choisi l'un de ses sorts et mes cours se passeront à la bibliothèque. Vous aurez à chercher l'historique du sort, ses origines, ses composantes, la manière de l'exécuter, ses effets négatifs et positifs, s'il y en a, et tout ce qui pourrait être juger utile. Début novembre, vous donnerez chacun une moitié de cours où vous résumerez vos recherches et montrerez aux autres le sort. Cela vous convient-il?

Une main se leva au fond de la classe. C'était Elizabeth.

-Ce n'est pas très conventionnel, fit-elle remarquer. Pour ce genre de choses, il faut habituellement prévenir la directrice et le conseil étudiant. De plus, le programme est déjà établi et il n'a jamais été remis en cause.

-Sachez, Mlle, que je ne remets pas en cause les anciennes habitudes de cette académie, répondit calmement Hermione. Certains d'entre vous ont trouvé à redire sur mon premier cours. Je vous propose donc quelque chose de nouveau, de neuf afin que vous compreniez ma position en ce moment. Je débarque ici pour la première fois. Je ne savais même pas que cette académie existait. Et puis, aussitôt, je suis agressée par des commentaires négatifs venant de personnes qui ne me connaissent pas.

-Nous ne vous connaissons pas, mais vous avez une certaine réputation, ajouta Hally. Nous nous attendions à quelque chose plus à votre mesure. Quant au nouveau projet, au diable le conseil! dit joyeusement Hally en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Elizabeth. Ce sera bien plus intéressant.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de débat, chaque élève finit par choisir son sort. Le dernier était réservé à Jamie.

-Donc, je vous dis au revoir et à la semaine prochaine. Allez directement à la bibliothèque! dit Hermione un peu plus fort pour qu'ils l'entendent alors qu'ils désertaient la classe.

Une fois tout le monde partit, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

-Alors, ce n'était pas si dur, non? lui demanda une voix qu'elle connaissaît bien.

Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Ça reste à voir, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Que fais-tu là? lui demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

-Pas grand chose, en fait. Je venais te voir. Je n'ai pas de cours avant cet après-midi, se justifia-t-il.

-Comment? s'étonna Hermione. Mais, tu t'es levé avant moi ce matin!

-Je sais! Mais les sélections pour les équipes de quidditch commencent ce soir, expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant un peu. Je voulais voir si c'était une activité aussi prisée qu'à Poudlard.

-Le constat de tes observations... demanda Hermione, amusée.

-Je crois que ça l'est! répondit-il.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le coin de son bureau, face à elle.

-Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pour le cours, fit-il.

-Ils ont accepté le projet. Reste à voir les résultats, dit-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

La cloche sonna, les élèves entrèrent et Ron la quitta, lui faisant un petit signe d'encouragement. Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire en guise de remerciement et se retourna vers la classe qui se remplissait. Celle-ci serait moins coriace que la précédante.

oOoOo

Après le cours de métamorphose, les treizièmes années gagnèrent leur prochain cours, la défense contre les forces du mal. Pendant que tous s'y dirigeaient, Joey se dévoua pour aller s'assurer que sa soeur allait bien. Le petit sourire de Victoria ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle courrut jusqu'aux dortoirs. En entrant, elle vit Jamie, de dos, assise calmement sur son lit.

-Ouf! soupira Joey. Un instant, j'ai eu peur que Vic...

Joey ne termina jamais sa phrase. Jamie s'était retournée vers elle. Des étincelles de fureur illuminaient ses yeux. Elle était animée par une rage sans nom. Pourtant, Joey ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Les dents avant de sa soeur atteignaient une longueur indécente. Tellement que Jamie se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de parler. Alors, elle tendit un petit papier à Joey toujours pliée en deux.

_«C'est un coup bas de Victoria, pendant que je dormais. Je ne veux pas que les autres me voient ainsi... ni qu'ils en entendent parler.»_

Joey aquiesça, ayant encore un peu de mal avec son fou rire. Elle offrit son bras à Jamie. Elles attendirent que la deuxième cloche ait sonné pour s'aventurer dans les couloirs de l'Académie. Elles avaient moins de chance de croiser quelqu'un à cette heure-ci. Elles parcoururent rapidement la distance les séparant de l'infirmerie.

-Vous pouvez partir, Joey! lui dit gentiment l'infirmière. Je m'occupe d'elle!

Joey, quelques éclats de rire encore au fond de la gorge, alla directement en classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir l'image de Jamie avec ses dents de castor de sa tête. Elle cogna trois petits coups à la porte et le professeur lui ouvrit. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire. Il la questionna du regard puisqu'elle avait le visage rouge d'avoir tant ri et que ses yeux étaient légèrement étincelants, comme si elle avait pleuré.

Elle regagna sa place aux côtés de Marc-Olivier.

-Si je me souviens bien, vous m'aviez promis le plan des cours, Mlle MacKenzie, fit remarquer Harry.

Joey fouilla un moment dans ses notes et finit par lui tendre un paquet de feuilles bien ordonné.

-C'est tout ce que nous avons appris jusqu'à présent, dit-elle en regagnant sa place.

Harry déposa les quelques feuilles sur son bureau sans quitter la classe du regard. Il examinait tous les étudiants, un à un.

-Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je fais? demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

Personne ne leva sa main ou répondit spontanément à cette question pour le moins déroutante.

-Personne ne peut me le dire? réitéra-t-il.

-Vous vérifirez que nous sommes tous attentifs, s'essaya Audrey-Ann.

-Développez, demanda Harry.

Audrey-Ann se concentra, sans trouver de réponse plus élaborée à ce sujet.

-Vous connaissez le phénomène de la légilimencie et de l'occlumencie? demanda Harry.

Quelques élèves hochèrent positivement la tête.

-Et qui peut me dire la différence? demanda-t-il, espérant que ses élèves seraient plus loquace cette fois-là.

Bien sûr, ce fut Hally qui leva la main. Harry la regarda, sans lui donner la chance de répondre.

-Personne d'autre? Vraiment?

Les mains restèrent obstinément baissées. Pas un ne semblait vouloir répondre à ceci.

«Il y a encore du travail à faire, pensa Harry.»

Finalement, il accorda le droit de parole à Hally qui lui expliqua de long en large les différences de ces deux termes.

oOoOo

Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, Jamie arpenta les couloirs qu'elle avait emprunté avant de se rendre en cours d'histoire de la magie quelques jours auparavant. Elle refit le même chemin plusieurs fois, regardant au sol à la recherche d'un bout de papier. Rien ne trainaît. Les yeux toujours à la recherche d'un éclat blanc sur le sol, elle ne vit rien venir et fonça encore une fois dans quelqu'un.

En relevant les yeux, elle croisa deux yeux. Devant elle se tenait le professeur qui lui avait déclaré une guerre ouverte... bien qu'elle y avait fait sa part également.

-Deux fois depuis que je ne vous vois plus dans ma classe. Ça va devenir une habitude, MacKenzie! railla-t-il.

«Deux fois... deux fois depuis le dernier cours de potions.»

Son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure. Tout à coup, l'évidence la frappa. Elle avait bousculé quelqu'un avant son cours de potions. La panique se fit sentir en elle. Et s'il avait pris sa lettre? S'il l'avait lu?

-Vous n'auriez pas ramassé une enveloppe la dernière fois?

Sa voix était suppliante. Drago ne sut dire ce qui avait changé son comportement, mais il n'était pas face à une Jamie MacKenzie en possession de tous ses moyens. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui attendait visiblement quelque chose qui lui redonnerait espoir. Bien sûr qu'il avait ramassé le bout de papier qui était tombé. Mais il n'avait osé ouvrir l'enveloppe. Trop souvent, il en avait voulu aux autres de l'espionner. Il en avait voulu aux autres parce que ça signifiait qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas totalement confiance. Sans le vouloir, il aquiesça. Aussitôt, Jamie poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Pourrais-je la ravoir? demanda-t-elle, rassurée.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Drago. Il s'était promis qu'elle en baverait. Il allait lui corser un peu les choses.

* * *

_Encore un chapitre de clos... J'ai l'impression que l'histoire tarde... Mais bon! Il en va ainsi... Sinon, comment l'avez-vous trouvé? En espérant recevoir un mot de vous..._

_Amicalement, Migachawa_


	8. Chapitre septième

_Vraiment navrée pour ce long délai. J'ai malheureusement attrapé la pagiblanchite aigu, une grave maladie qui atteint seulement les auteurs. Enfin, j'espère simplement que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

**Chapitre septième**

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Aussitôt, une tête passa le chambranle de la porte. Jamie, toujours la tête dans l'oreiller, ne remarqua pas l'intru. Elle continua à grimacer, demandant mentalement aux sorciers de tous les temps ce qu'elle avait bien pu leur faire pour qu'ils lui en veuillent à ce point. Lentement, silencieusement, l'intru vint s'installer derrière la jeune sorcière qui fulminait toujours.

-Quel est le problème cette fois-ci? dit-il à son oreille en déposant ses mains sur ses épaules, cherchant à lui apporter un minimum de réconfort.

L'effet réel fut à l'opposé de celui escompté. Jamie sursauta vivement et se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix basse, les yeux ronds. On est en plein jour!

-Et alors! répondit nonchalemment le garçon en prenant ses aises. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut nous déranger.

Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit de la jeune fille, il tendit une main vers elle, profitant de ce moment de calme. Il vint paresseusement caresser sa cuisse, un sourire sur les lèvres ne laissant aucun doute sur l'activité qu'il lui proposait.

Gentiment, Jamie déposa sa main sur la sienne, arrêtant son mouvement lent.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Chris! lui dit-elle.

Pourtant, elle se pencha sur lui pour lui offrir un baiser qu'il cueillit avec plaisir. Sans prévenir, il lui aggripa la nuque, l'attirant à lui. Immanquablement, elle tomba sur lui dans un rire communicatif. Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Idiot!

Elle lui sourit, peu convaincue de ses propres paroles, l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se relever péniblement. Le probème Malefoy lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment le régler. Se soumettre à ce qu'il lui demandait était inacceptable. Refuser de le faire la mettait dans une situation plutôt incorfortable. Elle détestait ce dilemme. Elle aurait le temps d'y penser. En attendant, elle avait d'autre choses à faire.

-Tu ferais mieux de te lever. Les essais pour le quidditch commencent après le souper d'après ce que j'ai compris! dit Jamie en se levant elle-même.

-Tu te présentes, finalement? lui demanda Chris en se levant à son tour.

-Pourquoi pas? Je suis poursuiveuse depuis huit ans.

-Avec tout ce que tu voulais entreprendre cette année, je pensais que tu aurais certaines priorités et que tu laisserais tomber le reste. Et puis, le quidditch, tu aimes bien, mais...

-Peur que l'équipe masculine perde? demanda malicieusement Jamie en se rapprochant de lui.

-Je voulais simplement t'éviter l'humiliation d'une autre défaite! s'amusa Chris.

-C'est ça! On verra au premier match de la saison, Williams!

-Hey! Pas le nom de famille, veux-tu? s'offusqua Chris.

-C'est pourtant un très joli nom de famille, se moqua Jamie.

Agacé, Chris se leva et quitta le dortoir des filles. Jamie le suivit de quelques pas, perdue dans ses pensées. C'est ainsi qu'elle bouscula Christopher.

-On peut sav...

Jamie ne termina pas sa phrase face au regard noir que lui lançait l'adjointe directrice.

-Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose, leur dit-elle, menaçante.

oOoOo

La salle résonnait des conversations de toute la journée. Le repas était déjà bien entâmé quand Jamie et Christopher rejoignirent leurs amis à leur table habituelle.

-Alors, les amoureux? On préfère les coins sombres? se moqua Audrey-Ann.

Christopher se renfrogna alors que Jamie, inexplicablement, éclata de rire sous l'oeil d'incompréhension des autres.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'on préfère les coins éclairés! répondit-elle spontanément.

-Quoi? s'exclama aussitôt Joey.

-Chris est venue me rejoindre dans notre dortoir et la Harpie nous a pris sur le fait.

Jamie adorait se moquer de ses amis. Ils étaient légèrement mêlés. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Jamie en riait alors qu'elle aurait du être morte de honte. À voir leur mine stupéfaite, elle avait obtenu l'effet désiré. Elle retint un nouvel éclat de rire avant de terminer là cette petite farce.

-Christopher n'aurait tout simplement pas du se trouver dans notre dortoir! Ce que vous pouvez avoir l'esprit mal tourné parfois! se moqua Jamie en se servant un peu de tout ce qui trônait sur la table.

Les autres hésitèrent un moment et finirent par en rire. Sauf Christopher qui avait écopé de deux mois de retenue qui, étrangement, correspondait aux soirs habituels des entraînements de quidditch. Il enrageait. Sa seule consolation résidait dans le fait que Jamie avait eu la même punition puisqu'elle était autant consciente que lui de leurs actes. Pourtant, elle, ça ne semblait pas l'affecter.

-J'imagine que vous avez reçu une quelconque punition, non? se renseigna Joey, une fois son fou rire passé.

-Deux mois de retenus les mardis et jeudi pour Chris. Quant à moi, c'est le lundi et le vendredi, mais j'ai ce jeudi-ci à l'horaire également.

-Quoi? s'exclama Marc-Olivier. Par Merlin, ça veut dire que vous ne jouerez pas au quidditch cette année, en déduisit-il.

-Ce que tu peux être perspicace, quelques fois, se moqua Jamie. Mais il faut dire, qu'en plus, on est privé de l'activité du mois de septembre.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Jamie? demanda sa soeur en déposant sa main sur le front de sa jumelle.

-Le quidditch m'aurait pris trop de mon temps, en conclue simplement Jamie.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on perd une des meilleures joueuses? lui fit remarquer Audrey-Ann à qui le quidditch tenait particulièrement à coeur en tant que capitaine de l'équipe.

-Je suis sûre que vous allez découvrir de nouveaux talents cette année, les rassura Jamie.

-Moi aussi, je perds un joueur important, s'emporta Marc-Olivier. Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans son dortoir, bon sang? s'emporta-t-il.

-Rien qui ne te regarde, lui répondit Jamie alors que Christopher se renfrognait sur sa chaise, lui.

Sans dire un mot, excédé, il finit par se lever et sortir sans adresser la parole aux autres. Jamie le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champs de vision. Elle revint à son repas, sachant qu'il finirait par se calmer et accepter cette triste réalité. Priver Christopher de quidditch, c'était lui enlever le seul plaisir qu'il avait de venir à l'académie... ou presque.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que t'avais, ce matin? demanda Hally, l'air de rien.

Aussitôt, Jamie sembla plus concentrée sur son repas alors que sa soeur entamait une petite comptine qu'elle chanta du bout des lèvres, juste assez fort pour que son voisin de table l'entende.

-_Dans le bord du Canada, vit un charpentier sympa. Qui rit toutes dents dehors? Il a pour nom : le castor._

Jamie, l'ayant également entendue, la foudroya du regard. Joey retint tant bien que mal son rire. Marc-Olivier, lui, se demandait la raison de cette petite chansonnette.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de castor? demanda-t-il aux jumelles avec un sourire d'incompréhension.

Alors que l'amusement se lisait sur le visage de Joey, celui de Jamie s'était vu empreint de colère.

-Mauvaise blague de Victorrrrria! murmura-t-elle, rageuse. Mais ça ne restera pas ainsi.

Elle reprit soudain contenance et releva les yeux pour discuter calmement avec les autres, leur signifiant que ce sujet épineux était clos.

-Sinon, qu'avez-vous fait en métamorphose, ce matin?

-Le professeur Granger a présenté un projet intéressant. Je t'ai pris les informations nécessaires, lui répondit aussitôt Hally.

Jamie la remercia. Elle allait continuer son repas lorsque les autres se levèrent, leurs chaises raclant le sol. Il était temps pour eux de se rendre au terrain de quidditch. Elle déposa sa fourchette, se leva à leur suite. Elle les quitta à l'entrée de la grande Salle, prenant la direction du bureau de M. Desmarais alors que les autres allaient vers les dortoirs chercher l'essentiel pour les essais de quidditch. Un ombre passa sur le visage de Jamie. Elle aurait aimé être avec eux et pouvoir à nouveau voler, mais elle était bien trop orgueilleuse pour le faire savoir aux autres. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa l'ampleur de la punition que leur avait infligé la Harpie.

Arrivée devant le bureau de M. Desmarais, elle attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, le concierge arriva en compagnie de Christopher. Il les invita à entrer dans son bureau.

-Vos baguettes! dit-il d'une voix calme.

Lentement, les deux jeunes adultes lui tendirent leurs baguettes de bois. Il les rangea sous clef et leur présenta, en échange, un nécessaire à nettoyer.

-MacKenzie, vous vous occuperez des classes du premier étages. Quant à vous, Williams, vous commencerez par celles du deuxième. Et je veux que ça brille!

Ils hochèrent la tête et, la mine basse, commencèrent leur longue punition.

oOoOo

Il devait être plus de onze heures quand Jamie entreprit le trop long trajet la menant à son lit. Sa baguette à la main, elle resserra ses mains autour de ses épaules. Il commençait à faire froid. Elle n'avait pas juger utile de traîner sa cape plus tôt en soirée. Elle en payait le prix maintenant. Lentement, les pieds traînants, elle monta les escaliers la menant au troisième étage. Elle s'accrocha à la rampe lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette en haut des marches. Elle ferma les yeux, poussant un petit soupir de découragement. Il avait fallu que ce soit lui entre tous qui fasse sa ronde ce soir-là.

-MacKenzie, l'interpella Drago. Vous n'êtes pas autoris...

-Si vous voulez me mettre une retenue, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher professeur. Il ne reste que quelques trous à mon horaire, lui fit remarquer Jamie, sarcastiquement.

Drago fulminait alors qu'il voyait la silhouette de la jeune femme se rapprocher. Elle était tout simplement insupportable et qu'il avait hâte de savourer sa vengeance. Si tout allait bien, il l'aurait le lendemain. Elle montait les marches progressivement, plutôt lentement. Parvenue à sa hauteur, elle leva ses yeux pour le regarder en face.

-Par ailleurs, sachez que je viens d'être libéré de ma retenue. Et si jamais vous ne me faites pas confiance, ce dont je suis absolument sûr, vous pouvez demander au concierge.

Et elle le planta là.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il décida qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et continua sa ronde sans plus s'occuper de la jeune impertinante. Qu'il lui tardait de retrouver ses appartements... non, qu'il lui tardait au lendemain pour l'humiliation publique de cette jeune personne. Il en tremblait presque d'impatience.

Jamie, quant à elle, poursuivit sa route calmement. Elle détestait Drago Malefoy. Il l'avait pris en grippe et elle semblait toujours tomber sur lui. Pas moyen d'avoir un autre professeur. Le professeur Potter était bien plus sympathique. Mais non! Il fallait qu'elle le croise, lui. De le revoir n'avait provoqué que le retour de sa rage et de son appréhension. Elle avait soudainement peur de l'humiliation qu'elle subirait. Elle détestait devoir s'abaisser devant quelqu'un. Si ce quelqu'un devait en plus être lui, elle songeait subitement à disparaître.

Elle finit par arriver à la salle commune des filles par le passage habituel.

oOoOo

Vendredi matin était une journée de fête, simplement parce que c'était la dernière journée de la semaine. C'est donc avec un plaisir évident qu'ils entamèrent tous leur dernière journeé... Tous, sauf Jamie... Elle resta obstinément sous les couvertures jusqu'à ce que Joey et Audrey-Ann s'y mettent pour la sortir du lit.

-Allez, marmotte! Tu vas louper le p'tit-dej'... Et si on te laisse manquer ça, tu vas être grognon toute la journée, lui fit remarquer sa soeur.

-Me sens pas très bien, plaida Jamie en se couvrant la tête d'un oreiller. J'sors pas aujourd'hui...

Elle rattrapa sa couverture et tourna le dos aux filles, espérant qu'elles la laisseraient enfin seule. Pourtant, sa soeur n'abandonna pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui? lui demanda-t-elle en s'installant confortablement sur le lit. Tu peux pas manquer ton premier cours. T'as Arts avec Hoffman.

-T'adores Hoffman! déclara Audrey-Ann, debout, au pied du lit.

-T'as jamais manqué un cours d'arts, rappela Hally en rejoignant Audrey-Ann. Vous vous souvenez en onzième... Elle était même pas capable de se tenir debout...

-L'infirmière n'a même pas été capable de la retenir, se souvint Elizabeth, assise aux côtés de Joey.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? dit Joey, réitérant sa question.

Jamie se contenta de grogner sous son oreiller, espérant toujours les faire fuir par sa mauvaise humeur. Au lieu de quoi, Joey, toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse satisfaisante, l'agaçait. À bout de patience, Jamie se releva brusquement, écartant les intruses.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler! rugit-elle en se levant.

D'un pas rageur, saccadé, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle s'enferma. Les mains sur le lavabo, elle resta un temps interminable à fixer son reflet dans le miroir. Elle cherchait du courage pour affronter la journée. Peut-être qu'en évitant Malefoy... Ou alors, si elle se faisait vraiment porter malade?... Ou mieux encore...

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Jamie alors qu'elle mettait en place son plan.

Elle ne prit que quelques minutes pour se préparer et quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, ce fut d'un pas léger, le sourire aux lèvres, déstabilisant légèrement ses amies et sa soeur.

oOoOo

Pour la première fois, Johan Hoffman avait trouvé à redire sur le comportement de son élève modèle. Jamis, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait écouté le cours sans vraiment y prêter attention. En fait, elle était la seule à suivre son cours, alors, il l'avait intégrer à la classe du deuxième cycle comptant en tout quelques 9 élèves. Il avait passé l'heure à expliquer le projet de l'année. Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait manisfesté plus d'enthousiasme face à ce projet dont elle serait la principale organisatrice. Au lieu de quoi, il n'avait eu droit qu'à un petit sourire, quelques hochements de tête dispersés... C'est pourquoi il l'a garda après la classe pour lui parler.

-Vous ne m'avez pas habitueé à un tel comportement, Jamie, commença-t-il, s'appuyant sur son bureau alors qu'elle lui faisait face, debout.

-Quelques soucis en ce moment professeur. Je vous promets d'être entièrement présente au prochain cours.

-Tu peux toujours te confier à moi, Jamie. C'est un problème avec un professeur? J'ai entendu, entre les branches, qu'il y avait une... incompatibilité de caractère?

-Vous avez bien entendu alors. Je n'ai pas à me justifier à ce propos, se braqua Jamie, légèrement méfiante. Ce n'est pas parce que certains l'apprécient que je dois suivre la masse.

-Je vous l'accorde. Des moutons ne font pas avancer notre société. Cependant, il faut savoir donner une chance à chacun. Et si l'opinion générale est la bonne, il n'y a pas de mal à la suivre.

-L'opinion personnelle que j'ai de sa personne ne correspond pas à celle de mes camarades. Peu importe. Je dois vous laisser, professeur, dit Jamie pour éviter une discussion houleuse avec son professeur préféré.

Elle sortit rapidement, prenant la direction de son prochain cours. Mais, au dernier moment, elle bifurqua au détour d'un couloir. Il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution. La mission «Lettre» était maintenant en opération. C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers les cachots, prête à récupérer son bien, coûte que coûte...

* * *

_Voilà!... À vous de voir si vous continuez à me suivre... À bientôt, promis!_

_Amicalement vôte, Migachawa_


End file.
